Pirates In Love: Sofia Kuran Version
by SofiaKuran
Summary: The game Pirates in Love featuring Sofia Kuran from previous stories.
1. Prologue

**Pirates in Love featuring Sofia Kuran: Prologue**

It was morning and Sofia's shift. The bar was empty. _What a boring day. There's nothing going on. I bet Konohamaru is having a better day training. _

The door opened up and a small, but mature boy came walking in with a bandana with a leaf symbol, a blue long scarf, a jacket, and loose pants. "YO! Sofia, what's up?" the boy said making the place seem livelier.

"Hey Konohamaru. Ya done trainin'?" Sofia asked.

"You bet," Konohamaru said making himself a soda.

Sofia rested her chin on the bar table. She let out a big sigh. "It sure isn't busy around here," Konohamaru said looking around.

"Yeah, it's really boring," Sofia lifted her head, "Hey do me a favor."

"What?" Konohamaru asked wondering what it is.

"After you're done with your soda, turn into my wooden sword," Sofia said her eyes slowly narrowing.

"So it wasn't just me that sensed trouble," Konohamaru said playing with his straw. His eyes also narrowing. Konohamaru finished his drink and morphed/changed into a wooden sword. Sofia picked him up and lifted her hair. She put Konohamaru down the back of her shirt.

There was a loud knock on the door and a man was asking for booze. "Open up! I want booze!" the man was yelling.

"Sorry, we're not open yet! Come back later!" Sofia cried.

The bandit came in anyways with a friend as well. "Open or not, we want booze!"

_Damn! These guys… _Sofia thought.

Sofia went to grab Konohamaru, when there was a gun shot. The shot caught Sofia off guard. There was a tall man with brown hair and a gun. He wore a pirate outfit. Along with him was a blondie, tall and also wore a pirate outfit.

"What the hell?" a bandit yelled.

"Shut up and get the hell outta here," the man with the brown hair said.

"You pickin' a fight!" the other bandit said.

The man turned his attention to Sofia. "Woman, get outta here if ya value yer life," he said.

Sofia smiled, "Heh."

"Hmm…?"

"Screw you this is my fight! So go back to yer little ship, I got everything under control," Sofia laughed it up.

"Shut it and get out," the blondie yelled and Sofia and pushed her out the door. There were gun shots and clashes of swords.

Sofia chuckled, "What am I supposed to tell the owner?"

_Hey Sofia? Shouldn't we hide or something? Act like the damsel in distress. _Konohamaru telepathically said.

_Sure. It may lead to something fun… There's a pile of barrels somewhere in the area. We can hide there. _Sofia telepathically said back.

_Right._

Sofia hid inside a barrel with Konohamaru. Konohamaru manifested into his normal form. "Wo, Wo, Wo! What are ya doin'?" Sofia asked.

"Manifesting…" Konohamaru whispered.

"It's too cramped, manifest back," Sofia complained.

"I would, but I can't manifest in such little space," Konohamaru said.

"Gee, you are a piece of work," Sofia said.

The barrel was being moved onto a ship. "Hey Sofia, I smell the ocean," Konohamaru said.

"Didn't I tell ya it'd be fun? I just hope they hurry up and open our barrel," Sofia said.

It was nighttime, when a boy with orange hair went to the beer cellar. "Nate said to get lots of booze, so I'll start with this barrel," the boy said grabbing the one holding Sofia and Konohamaru. The boy opened the barrel and Sofia and Konohamaru fell out. "What the-! Hey Nate!" the boy called out for Nathan. Nathan wore a bandana over his green hair. "What is it Thomas? Oh…" Nathan stared at Sofia and Konohamaru.

"Just bring them on the deck and ask Captain," a man with a shaved head and earrings said.

"Okay Christopher," Thomas said. He guided Sofia and Konohamaru to the deck. There were several men on deck. The two men from before was on the deck too along with a man dressed in red and wore a Captain's hat. "I didn't know a woman was on board!" the Captain joked.

_Is he all jokes or is he serious? He reminds me of my younger brother Goku. _Sofia thought.

"Sorry 'bout all this. There were bandits and it became all hectic, but because of your crew Eduardo and Russell, my cousin and I made it out alive," Sofia said bowing and made Konohamaru bow as well.

Eduardo and Russell stood up when they heard they're names called. "I see. The name's Morgan and you?" Morgan asked politely.

"I am Sofia and this is Konohamaru Sarutobi," Sofia said.

"Well we already left Yamato, so you will have to share a room with someone," Morgan rubbed his head, "Who will you choose?" 


	2. Russell X Sofia: Part 1

**Pirates in Love: Russell X Sofia**

"Heh… I guess I'll stay with Russell then," Sofia smirked.

The deck fell silent. Konohamaru and Sofia noticed the tense air and finally spoke up. "Sofia, mind if I stay with Eduardo?" Konohamaru asked pointing at Eduardo.

"Why me?" Eduardo complained.

"Hmm… ya strike me as the strong type and I like to hang around guys like ya," Konohamaru laughed.

_Heh… It might not just be so bad on this ship. _Sofia thought and Konohamaru listened in.

Sofia and Konohamaru looked at each other and laughed. "What, why ya laughing?" Eduardo looked embarrassed.

"Because yer getting' all riled up just 'cause of a little boy who's only 12 years old. So how old are you, exactly?" Sofia said in a flirtily way.

"Do ya want me 't shove ya off the boat and feed ya 't the sharks?" Eduardo yelled.

Sofia ignored his last remark and looked at Russell. "Don't you have any complaints?" Sofia folded her arms. Russell looked more pissed than surprised. "Of course I have a complaint! Why should I share my room with a woman? But since it's Captain's orders, I gotta hafta!" Russell complained.

Sofia laughed, "Just show me yer room." Sofia started walking to the stairway. Russell sighed and ran to catch up to Sofia. Russell guided her to his room. "Wow, this is yer room? I expected it to be more… cramped," Sofia said.

"It probably would, but Captain Morgan is kind," Russell said.

After a while, Sofia sat down on the bed. "Sofia tell me, how'd ya know my name? I never told ya," Russell asked suspiciously.

_God damn it, this over attentive guy! _Sofia thought. "Uhh… well… I guess I saw yer posters and thought it looked like ya and Eduardo and gave it a guess?" Sofia said trying not to sound suspicious. "Okay, so if yer done interrogating me, I'll take the floor and you take the bed," Sofia said all smiles.

"I can't just let a woman sleep on the floor! It's a disgrace to all men!" Russell yelled grabbing a sheet and resting his head on the side of the bed.

"Really, it's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyways for my little brother's sake and Konohamaru's," Sofia said taking the sheet from Russell and lying down on the floor.

"Ya know, yer not like other women," Russell said getting in the bed.

"You've got nooooo idea," Sofia mumbled to herself.

"Ya say somethin'?" Russell asked.

"Zzzz…" Sofia was pretending to be asleep.

"She fell asleep…" Russell said turning the lights off.

The Next Day

"-ey, Get up! Woman!" Russell was shaking Sofia to wake her up.

Sofia immediately got up and _Crash!_ "Oww!" Russell yelled grabbing his forehead.

"Oh sorry, ya probably shouldn't of done that," Sofia said getting up. "How does yer head not hurt?" Russell asked.

"People say I have a hard head," Sofia said walking upstairs to the deck.

"Well they're right," Russell said still holding his head.

Sofia grabbed Russell's hand. _What the-! _Russell thought. Sofia ran with Russell and headed to Doc's place. "Hey Doc? Can I get some ice?" Sofia yelled running into the door.

"Oh sure, catch!" Doc said throwing the bag of ice.

Sofia handed Russell the bag of ice. "Here put this on yer forehead fer 'bout…" Sofia went to touch Russell's forehead, "3… 5 minutes tops," Sofia smiled, "After I'll put a band-aid over it."

"Sure, but what about ya?" Russell asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. What are ya worried?" Sofia said teasingly.

"What? No?" Russell said denying the fact that he really is.

Sofia walked out of the room leaving Chris with Russell. "Sooo, how'd it go last night?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Nothing really. Sofia slept on the floor and I slept in the bed," Russell said watching Sofia cleaning the deck with a mop.

Back to where Sofia was…

"Hey Sofia!" Konohamaru called out.

Sofia lifted her head. She laid her chin on the mop handle. "What's up? Ya sleep well?" Sofia asked smiling.

"Yeah! Eduardo is really cool!" Konohamaru said excited.

Sofia laughed, "Don't ya mean cruell?"

She and Konohamaru looked at each other and laughed. Eduardo walked onto the deck and hit Konohamaru on the back of the head. "Hey!" Konohamaru yelled holding his head.

Sofia watched the two and laughed. "Don't go talking 'bout others," Eduardo sternly said.

"You guys get along real well!" Sofia pointed to them. Sofia's eyes narrowed and she intently looked at Konohamaru. Konohamaru nodded. "Hey Eduardo, can we clean the baths today?" Konohamaru exclaimed grabbing Eduardo's arm and dragging him to the bathroom. "Whoa! Hey! Don't grab me like that!" Eduardo yelled.

Sofia turned around and looked up at the sky. Russell was closely watching from the Doc's room. _What the hell is that girl doin'? _Russell thought.

"Hey! Stop hidin' in the sky and come on down, Hayatemaru!" Sofia yelled. There was a bright and shining object floating down from the sky to Sofia. A bird landed on Sofia's shoulder with a bandana like Konohamaru's. It was a carrier bird. "Been a while. I bet yer hungry," Sofia said taking out a bird treat from her pocket. "So Tsunade sent you this time. I was expectin' her to come in person," Sofia whispered. She took the note attached to his ankle and read:

_Dear Sofia,_

_I am quite worried about you. I heard what happened from Pakkun when he went to check up on ya and Konohamaru. I'll see ya once ya return to Yamato. I finished my business here so once ya get back we can leave._

_-Tsunade_

_P.S. Beware of that Captain Morgan of yers. He's quite the womanizer. I would know._

Sofia smiled at the letter and chuckled. "That's just like her 't warn me 'bout Cap. I knida already figured he was that type of man. Reminds me of Uncle Jiraiya."

Captain walked onto the deck and hugged Sofia. "Woah! Captain ya scared me!" Sofia said surprised.

"I see ya have a friend there," Morgan pointed to the bird, "I've seen that symbol before. Tell me, what are ya after?" Morgan wouldn't let go of Sofia. Russell's eyes widened. _Why won't she fight back? He's assaulting her!_

Sofia smiled. "So you've caught on. So I take it you know about _us?_" Sofia cleverly asked.

"Sorta. Ya must be the Sofia, I've heard so much about from Tsu-tsu," Morgan smiled.

"Probably," Sofia said. Finally, Russell walked over and broke Sofia and Morgan apart. "Captain, ya shouldn't be hitting on a little girl with no sex appeal," Russell said intimidating.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Morgan jokingly said. Morgan left the deck and went back to his room. Hayatemaru left towards Konohamaru.

Russell turned to Sofia. "I take care of myself, thank you very much!" Sofia pouted and went back to mopping, "Geez! This is so frustrating! Russell, can ya go get me a bath towel," Sofia asked.

"I'm not letting ya off easy! Why didn't ya refuse when he came onto ya?" Russell asked seriously.

"What I do is none of yer business!" Sofia yelled getting the hand towel herself. She dunk the towel into the water bucket. "This is much better than that stupid mop!" Sofia said sitting down on her knees. Sofia got onto a four-legged position and started running with the hand towel. The floors were done within five minutes.

"All done!" Sofia got up and stretched, "Don't just stand there Russell! Come here and help me put these cleaning materials away!" Russell stood there speechless. He was a loss for words at how quickly Sofia got the deck done.

Next Sofia went to help Nathan in the kitchen and Russell went to help Eduardo at carrying the booze for the welcoming party for Sofia and Konohamaru. Sofia was dicing the vegetables. "ya know? Yer a natural at cooking," Nathan complimented.

"Yeah, my ma used to help me with my cooking skills," Sofia said happily putting the diced vegetables in a pan.

"Do ya miss yer family?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Well sure, but I have Konohamaru and I have this crew, so I have nothing to worry 'bout," Sofia said.

Meanwhile, Russell, Konohamaru, and Eduardo were getting the booze for the night. "Konohamaru, ya know Sofia more than us. What's she like?" Russell asked picking up a barrel.

"Heh, asking 'bout a woman isn't like ya," Eduardo smirked.

"I'm just wonderin'" Russell blushed.

Konohamaru put Hayatemaru on a lamp stand and began to laugh. "She's really crazy! Sofia is really strict and scary if ya get on her bad side. She has many faces, that even I don't know 'bout her. But she puts everyone else's needs before her own. Ya should've noticed by now right, Russell?" Konohamaru said with a bright and shining smile.

"Yeah I have. Konohamaru, ya always seem 't love talkin' 'bout Sofia," Russell said.

"Of course I do because without Sofia, our family would be nothing. We wouldn't be able to function without her. She is like the goddess of our family. Right, Hayatemaru," Konohamaru said.

"Ya truly adore her," Eduardo said smiling.

"Why shouldn't I? When our grandfather died, Sofia was there to help get the family get through the tough times. If I am to lose Sofia, I would also lose myself in my thoughts of despair," Konohamaru's voice started to quiver.

Konohamaru grabbed a barrel with one hand and took it with him. Sofia was coming down to check up on the guys. "You guys sound lively!" Sofia laughed.

"Konohamaru talks very highly of ya," Russell said.

Konohamaru blushed. Sofia smiled and patted Konohamaru's head. "Such a good boy. After yer done, wanna train? Ya can't be getting' rusty with yer skills now right?" Sofia smiled.

"Of course! I'd love 't train if yer askin'" Konohamaru smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review!**


	3. Russell X Sofia: Part 2

**Pirates in Love: Russell X Sofia**

On the deck, Sofia has Konohamaru do exercises with a wooden sword. He swings and defends to the point where his muscles tense up and the sun starts to set. "Okay that's fine, Konohamaru! Bring it in!" Sofia called out as she was setting the table for dinner.

"Right!" Konohamaru put away his sword and used a hand towel to wipe his sweat off.

Sofia was helping Russell set the table. "How long has Konohamaru been swingin' that sword?" Russell asked.

"From the time he helped ya with the barrels to now," Sofia said handing Russell knives and forks.

"That's really long!" Russell said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he's so stubborn. I told him to stop when he looked exhausted," Sofia said smiling, "He's just like our grandfather. Stubborn all the way to the end."

"Just like how you were when we first met," Russell said smirking.

Christopher called out Sofia to help him with the barrels. "I'll be right over, Christopher!" Sofia ran to help him.

Konohamaru went to help Russell in Sofia's stead. "She's really something, isn't she?" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah… wai-What? When'd ya get here?" Russell blushed.

Konohamaru laughed at him. "Ya should tell her if ya like her," Konohamaru said supporting him.

"How can I like a girl with no sex appeal?" Russell exclaimed.

"Ya sure 'bout that? Ya sleep with her, ya should know what she looks like," Konohamaru said sneakily, yet teasingly.

"Uh…well…" Russell was a loss for words when someone from behind him popped up grabbing Konohamaru and Russell by the shoulders.

"Woah!" they both yelled.

Sofia laughed and winked. "How are my two workin' boys?"

"We're fine, ya just caught us off guard!" Konohamaru said.

Russell started to laugh. "Hmm…?" Sofia and Konohamaru said, "It seems you've finally let yer guard down around us."

Russell stopped laughing, "It's not like I don't have a choice. You guys are just children."

Sofia and Konohamaru laughed at the thought of being called children. "You guys ready for the welcome party?" Morgan called out.

"You bet!" Sofia and Konohamaru yelled giving each other a high-five.

That night…

"Ugh… Sofia~! Be mine~!" Morgan complained grabbing Sofia's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Mm, hmm. Nah. Not really my thing to date before I'm 16," Sofia said pinching the drunken Captain's hand.

Morgan pulled his hand away and put it in his mouth. "Meanie!" he cried.

"Wow, you can really take care of drunken people," Russell said surprised.

"Yeah, well he is like most of the men I know. Drunk and stupid," Sofia said.

Sofia looked over towards Konohamaru. Eduardo had his arm around him and they were singing the pirate song. Sofia smiled. "Wha- what's up?" Russell asked.

"Watching Konohamaru makes me think of how much better off he would be if he wasn't born into the Sarutobi family. He could've lived a much more normal life," Sofia sad his eyes becoming watery.

"Hey what's wrong?" Russell asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," Sofia said returning to reality.

"Sofia, just who is yer family?" Russell asked.

Sofia quickly tried to change the subject, "Shouldn't ya be drinking instead of talking?"

"What, oh," Russell quickly chugged down his drink.

The next morning…

Sofia and Russell were washing the bathroom as their chores for the day. "Don't waste any water, it's very valuable here," Russell warned her.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to," Sofia said.

Sofia turned the faucet on, but Sofia dropped the shower handle and it started splashing Sofia and Russell. "What did I tell ya? Give me that!" Russell took the shower hose and turned the faucet off.

Christopher came running through the door along with Eduardo. "Yer wastin' the water!" Eduardo yelled.

"Hey ever'one calm down! Sofia, sorry 'bout all this," Christopher said.

"No it's my fault. I got Russell wet so I should be the one to get the punishment fully," Sofia said.

Christopher and Russell started to blush. "Um… Sofia… We can see through yer clothes and also the black dye in yer hair is coming out. Yer hair is orange," Russell pointed out.

Sofia grabbed her hair. _Oh… I almost forgot about my hair._

"Thanks for telling me," Sofia bowed.

"Hey tell me, why do ya have bandages covering yer breasts?" Eduardo said.

"Well, ya know guys are always looking fer the biggest breasts, so I thought it'd be best if I hid the size of my actual breasts," Sofia said.

Sofia and Russell went to the bedroom. Russell began to change and Sofia looked in the corner making sure not to watch. "Hey what are ya doin'?" Russell asked.

"Making sure not 't look," Sofia said.

"Just change," Russell said, "Or yer gonna catch a cold."

"Sure," Sofia said. Sofia turned around and started to take her shirt off. She turned to a dresser with a few shirts in it. Russell noticed the tatoos on Sofia's back. Sofia put a new shirt over her head noticing that her hair was turning black. "Hey, yer hair's turnin' black!" Russell said in surprised.

"Oh yeah, when touched with water it turns orange and when it's dry it turns black, weird huh?" Sofia said, "But my tats are what people find super weird."

Later that night…

Russell was sleeping in his bed, meanwhile Sofia got up to the deck. Konohamaru was waiting for her. Sofia took out the letter she got from Tsunade and handed it to Konohamaru. However, Russell also headed to the deck looking for Sofia. He hid behind the door that led to the deck watching Sofia and Konohamaru's secret meeting. _What are they doing? _Russell thought.

Behind Russell, the Captain was watching as well without Russell noticing him. "Sofia, we have to leave soon, then. It's really sad, I was getting used to Eduardo," Konohamaru looked sad.

Sofia walked up to Konohamaru smiling. She lifted up his chin. "She never said to bring ya back with me," Sofia said sadly.

"But Sofia! I can't just let ya go alone!" Konohamaru complained. Sofia put her finger over his lips.

"It's fine, besides, I have to leave at some point. Being part of this family, means taking responsibility," Sofia said.

Sofia went to pick up a wooden sword for herself and Konohamaru. She threw the sword towards him. "Come on, let's practice! I'm gonna be the rusty one!" Sofia tried to cheer him up.

Konohamaru and Sofia took their preferred stances and the tension between the two turned deadly. Sofia's eyes narrowed. Konohamaru attacked first. Sofia jumped up landing on top of his first attack and went to kick Konohamaru. He ducked and grabbed Sofia's ankle throwing her towards the other side of the deck. _Wow, who would've thought she could fight! _Russell thought.

Sofia threw herself at Konohamaru taking the risk of her attack. "That's risky!" Konohamaru yelled, "You're so crazy!" Konohamaru and Sofia started to laugh. "Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take, no matter the circumstances!" Sofia laughed it off.

After a few minutes, Konohamaru rested on the railing. One of his legs on the railing and the other inside facing the deck. "Sofia aren't ya chilly?" Konohamaru asked shivering.

"Heh… Ya haven't changed," Sofia said putting away the swords.

Sofia headed towards Konohamaru and sat down next to the railing. Sofia took her shirt off revealing the scars on her back, the bandages on her breasts tight enough to make them look smaller, and Sofia's fairy tail tattoo. Sofia threw her shirt at Konohamaru. "Wha-!" Konohamaru was caught off guard.

"Ya said ya were cold. Use that shirt 't yer advantage," Sofia said trying not to look Konohamaru in the face.

"I can't accept this! You'll be cold and can get sick!" Konohamaru yelled getting up from his spot.

"It's fine. I'm used to this. I did train without anything on in the mountains, don't forget," Sofia reminded him.

"But still-!" Konohamaru went on.

"Konohamaru! This is a direct order from yer superior!" Sofia raised her head and her voice.

Konohamaru stopped talking and went to lie down on the staircase next to the lookout. Sofia sat next to him. Sofia patted her lap. "Rest yer head here, you'll feel more comfortable," Sofia said kindly.

Konohamaru put his head on Sofia's lap. "Sofia, can ya sing me a lullaby?" Konohamaru asked.

"What kind?" Sofia asked her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Sofia smiled. An image of a mini harp appeared into Sofia's hand, soon turning into a real mini harp, "This song is dedicated to our family and lost brethren."

_Words are born into where,_

_And quickly fade out in the wind,_

_But they find their way inside you,_

_Where they live on forever more,_

_When the skies are dark and full of rain,_

_Look inside your heart,_

_Fight,_

_So warm and all a glow,_

_Shining just like the sun, _

_You can see just how much you've grown,_

_How strong you are,_

_Love will open up to you,_

_And it starts from the day you first heard those words._

_That song…_ Russell thought as tears flowed from his cheeks.

_Sara… _Morgan thought tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

"Sofia, ya can't tell anyone, okay?" Konohamaru's tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried to hide them, but they wouldn't flowing.

"Right," Sofia said. Slowly tears also flowed from her cheeks. "It's a secret."

After a while, Konohamaru fell asleep. Sofia slowly got up from her position, trying not to wake Konohamaru up. Sofia went to the ledge, looking out to the sea. "Russell, Morgan, Christopher, ya can come out now," Sofia said looking over to the door and turning to the bathroom door.

"Sofia, sorry for hearing that," Christopher came out and apologized.

"Don't, apologies don't suit you, Christopher," Sofia's eyes saddened with tears.

"That song, was it-" Christopher paused.

"Yeah. It's the song: Past Story. It reminds us of the past," Sofia wiped her tears away.

Russell took his shirt off and threw it at Sofia, "Wear it, it's embarrassing 't see ya like that with so many men around." Russell blushed and turned his face.

Sofia smiled, "Thanks."

Sofia still looking out to the sea, turned and looked at Christopher. "Ya look so much like her. Why, why did ya leave her side?" Sofia asked.

Christopher looked puzzled. "I don't know what yer talking 'bout." Just then Konohamaru was fidgeting around with Sofia's blanket. He was having a nightmare. His hand was reaching out for something. Sofia noticed this and rushed towards him. "So..Sofia," Konohamaru started to cry, "Don't leave… Please… the prophecy has to be wrong… ya can't die."

Sofia held Konohamaru's hand and tried to console him. "Don't worry. I won't leave. I promise that I'll change the destiny made for me. Don't worry. I'll prove the prophecy wrong," Sofia said gently and softly. Konohamaru stopped crying and turned the other way. Sofia sighed.

"It's so hard to keep his emotions in check sometimes, but he is him," Sofia smiled.

"Sofia, what's this about a prophecy?" Morgan said seriously.

Sofia sighed again and got up from kneeling next to Konohamaru. "I'll start with my name," Sofia turned to face the men, "My full name is Princess Sofia Kuran of the Kuran clan. I am Mizukage of the Village hidden in the Mist. Tsunade is my aunt and Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves. Christopher over here should be able to tell ya the rest," Sofia pointed to Christopher.

"Why me?" he asked confused.

"You tell me. You are the son of Yoruichi Shihoin, the former Captain of the stealth force," Sofia said.

"How'd ya know?" Christopher asked stunned.

"Ya look exactly like her," Sofia said. Sofia turned to Russell who stood there stunned. "Do ya have anythin' 't say?"

"Nothing really," Russell said.

"Well enough excitement for tonight, I'm headin' in. What will ya do?" Morgan asked walking back to his room.

"I'm goin' too," Christopher said in a daze.

Sofia went back to look out at the sea. Russell hugged Sofia from behind. "So yer a princess?" Russell teased.

"Shut up," Sofia said playfully.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review.**

**The song is from the anime Fairy Tail.**


	4. Russell X Sofia: Part 3

**Pirates in Love: Russell X Sofia**

The next morning… Russell and Sofia went on deck to go on the lookout. "A beautiful mornin', don't cha think?" Sofia asked the wind blowing through her hair.

"A real sight," Russell dazed watching Sofia.

Meanwhile, Captain Morgan looked up to the lookout. "Yo! Breakfast is ready! Hurry on down, lovebirds!" Morgan yelled.

Sofia and Russell went to look over to where Morgan was. He had a carefree expression and whatnot. "Morgan, we're not lovers, we're roommates!" Sofia called down.

"Ya sure! Ya won't get any food if yer late!" Morgan laughed heartily.

"So cruel," Sofia chuckled.

Russell jumped onto the ropes getting down. "Ya comin' or not?" Russell asked giving Sofia a hand.

"It's fine. I wanna try somethin' else so go on without me," Sofia got onto the ledge of the lookout.

Russell sighed, "Suit yerself."

Sofia looked down as she was fairly high up. "Yo Morgan! Do you have the strength to catch me?"

Morgan smiled, "Try me!"

Sofia smiled and jumped off. "You better!"

Morgan lifted up his arms and caught Sofia. He spun around. They both laughed. After putting Sofia down, Morgan patted her head. "Ya know, yer a lot lighter than I thought you were."

"Well, I am a ninja. Ninjas must stay fit, but you already knew that, didn't ya?" Sofia chuckled.

"Right. So the other day, about the whole like 'what brings you here' thing, sorry," Morgan bowed his head.

Sofia smiled, "It's nothing to worry about. Actually, can we talk about that after breakfast today?"

"Sure," Morgan smiled.

Russell ran over behind Sofia and covered her eyes. "Rus-?"

"Cap'n, I know you're a womanizer, but this ain't no woman. She's just a kid so you need to lay off," Russell said jealously.

Morgan laughed, "Yes, yes. It seems that way, but I bet her seductive skills are more than you believe."

"Are you kiddin' me? A child like Sofia? As if!" Russell denied.

Sofia slapped away Russell's hand covering her eyes. "How 'bout a bet? If I can seduce the next man that boards this ship than Morgan and I win! If I can't, you win. Winner takes all," Sofia said aggravated.

"Wait, Sofia! It's not that you can't seduce anyone, it's just… uh…" Russell's eyes widened. _Why did I say that actually? I'm not sure at all… _

Sofia looked at Morgan. "Do we have a deal?" Sofia asked.

"I believe so. It's fun this way," Morgan snickered.

Sofia stared at Russell, "And you?"

"Fine! I don't care! Do what you want!" Russell stammered towards the dining hall. Sofia pouted. "That idiot," Sofia's eyes widened and she stared at Morgan, "Wait, Morgan, what if it's someone I know?"

Morgan laughed, "Didn't think that through did you?"

Sofia blushed and started hitting Morgan's chest, "Idiot! Why didn't you try to stop me?"

Morgan laughed and playfully ran to the dining room. Sofia followed with him also laughing. Sofia sat between Morgan and Russell. Nathan handed Sofia a bowl of rice and a plate of fish. "Thanks Nathan," Sofia smiled.

"It's my job as cook, so don't mention it," Nathan ruffled Sofia's hair.

After a while, Sofia nudged Morgan's arm. "I'm almost done soon. I wanna finish our conversation in your room. It has to do with us," Sofia said.

"Same here. I'll show you the way, just let me finish my rice," Morgan spoke, spilling the rice everywhere, clumsily.

Sofia chuckled. She grabbed Morgan's right hand and lowered it. Sofia plucked the rice from his face and ate it. "Yer such an old geezer," Sofia smiled.

Morgan blushed and laughed, "I guess I am."

Russell hit Morgan on the head, "Do we need to go through the conversation again?"

"No thanks," Morgan got off his chair and took Sofia's arm, "Anyways, Sofia and I got a date in my room so no one disturb us."

"Sure, old geezer. It's a date," Sofia said sarcastically.

As they left, Russell sat quite annoyed. "Damn Cap'n and his womanizing! Nathan, get me some beer!"

"Not so early in the morning! Besides, we need to save the beer for later tonight!" Nathan whacked Russell.

After a long racket in the hall, Russell was kicked out. "Man, he shouldn't have let his woman go if he was just gonna complain like a baby," Nathan sighed.

Meanwhile, Russell chased after Sofia and Morgan. Morgan opened the door for Sofia. "Ladies first, my dear," Morgan bowed as he held the door.

"Where'd ye learn class 'n manners, 'ol Pirate King?" Sofia smirked walking into the room.

_The hell's she thinkin'? Goin' into the Cap'n's room is like givin' yerself to 'im! _Russell thought. Once the door shut, Russell put his ear to listen in on the conversation.

She looked around. "I learned from thy Queen of elixirs," Morgan said sitting on his bed.

Sofia laughed and sat in a red velvet chair across from Morgan's bed. "Goin' on from yesterday, I must apologize for this event was actually mere coincidence. However, Tsunade could obviously tell I was goin' on a new journey 'n sent me a letter. Get this though, she warned me 'bout you!" Sofia chuckled.

Morgan scratched his head, "She said that? That's just like 'er!"

"Yeah. We had our reasons fer bein' in Yamato. It seems Tsunade is done doin' 'er business. I'll tell 'er that I'm gonna stay on board. It beats waitin' fer 'er 't be done with 'er stuff 'n whatnot. Besides, this 'lil ship of yers is fun to be on. I enjoy everyone's company," Sofia explained the situation.

"Okay. Well, yesterday ye said somethin' 'bout somethin'. Somethin' 'bout a prophecy, I think?" Morgan mumbled.

"Oh! That! Yeah, you seem to know much 'bout Tsunade so I'll tell ye a secret. I'm Sara and Gaito's child, but also heir to the throne. I'm a Kuran," Sofia pointed to herself and smiled.

Morgan's eyes widened. He was stunned with what he had just heard. "Ye be Sara's child?" He asked.

_Sara? Where have I heard that name before? I recall it from somewhere, but where…. _Russell thought to himself.

Sofia smiled, "The prophecy as you should know is a curse. I was born into this world only to die every 16 years on my birthday. I've been reincarnating since my first 16 years. I'm 15 now so my birthday is coming up once the 4 seasons have passed. Tsunade and I were trying to look for something that would prolong my existence. It's happened one time before in my previous life."

"I see," Morgan nodded, still wide-eyed.

"Anyways, that bet we made with Russell, what's the prize?" Sofia asked.

Morgan sighed, "I was just goin' with the flow of things. That was all you."

Sofia nodded, "Well then…" Sofia got up from the chair and went next to it which stood a bookshelf, "Robin would be interested in this!" Sofia picked up some books and skimmed through them, "I'll hafta tell 'er the contents."

"Robin a friend of ye?" Morgan asked.

"Yep! She's the archaeologist on the Straw Hat's ship!" Sofia answered.

_Straw Hats? That notorious group whose Cap'n claims he'll be the Pirate King? What's Sofia's relation to 'em? _Russell thought.

Morgan laughed, "The Straw Hats? You mean that group of kids with dreams?"

After looking through all the books, Sofia placed them back in order. She walked over to the laughing Morgan and grabbed his collars. "Luffy's a dreamer, that I'll admit, but everyone else dreams will become a reality. That I am sure of. If they're dreamers, then I be the same for I was the co-cap'n before leavin' the group," Sofia said looking straight into Morgan's eyes mercilessly.

_BOOM! _A canon was shot at Sirius. Russell accidently cracked open the door. "Woe!" Sofia fell onto Morgan. Morgan embraced Sofia. Their lips slightly touched for a moment. Russell's eyes widened. "You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, a bit exhilaratin' ain't it?" Sofia said.

Sofia got off Morgan. Russell moved away from the door. _No way! _In disbelief, Russell ran upstairs to clear his mind by fighting. Sofia and Morgan rushed up to see what was happening. "Status report!" Sofia called to Christopher.

"The canon just grazed us. The other party is startin' to come aboard. It's the Straw Hats, actually," Chris spoke.

Sofia's eyes widened and she smirked. "Where is their ship?" Sofia asked.

Christopher pointed to the left of the ship. Sofia ran over to that side only to see ropes flying with people attached. Zoro and Luffy jumped right passed Sofia. Their eyes all met. Zoro and Luffy's eyes widened. Everyone else came aboard as well. Konohamaru ran upstairs from Eduardo's room. Everything came to a halt. Time seemed to stop as the Straw Hats looked at Sofia and Sofia them. Sofia smirked, "Well, well, well. It seems we have some pirates in our midst. I'd like to say yer fer Morgan's head?" Sofia asked nonchalantly.

"That was the original plan, but it seems our missing co is no longer missin'." Zoro smirked patting Sofia's head.

Luffy took Sofia's head and kissed it, "It's been too long a time, Sofia. We all missed ye."

Sofia smiled and hugged the two men. "My big men! You've grown taller again, shit! Stop growin'!"

Russell watched from the side, crossing his arms and pouting. Sofia looked over to him and motioned him to come. "Russell, guys, these are my friends. I've known all of them for a long time, starting with Luffy and Zoro," Sofia smiled, "Please treat them well."

_The HELL is this? _Russell thought trying to smile.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Russell X Sofia: Part 4

**Pirates in Love: Russell X Sofia Part 4**

That night, the Sirius crew and the Straw Hats had a party full of beer and singing. "Hey, hey, Kuran!" Zoro threw his arm around Sofia, "How 'bout it? You, me, the barrel contest!"

Sofia laughed, "You sure ya wanna get yer ass whooped by a girl?"

"I don't care as long as we have some fun!" Zoro laughed.

"Fine, fine. Nami, can ya get us the barrels? The good ones that I keep stashed in yer room," Sofia pleaded.

Nami laughed, "You guys are so crazy. Sure, it's an auspicious night, now that yer here, Kuran!"

Nami went onto the Thousand Sunny to get the barrels. Russell tapped Sofia on the shoulder and cleverly moved Zoro's arm from her. "What's this 'bout 'em barrels? Is it somethin' I should know?" Russell asked almost interrogatingly.

"The barrels are beer-" Zoro started.

"-and it's high quality. I specially made it myself 'cause good quality beer cost way too much. We're gonna have a drinkin' contest. It's a tradition between swordsmen of our stature," Sofia finished, "Of course, Zoro plummets first and I always win."

"Yer tolerance just happens to be higher than mine," Zoro snickered noogied Sofia.

They laughed and Russell broke them apart. "Sofia's underage! She shouldn't be drinkin'!" Russell reprimanded them.

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up! It's a party! Even Thomas is drinkin'," Sofia complained pointing to the drunken Thomas having fun with Usopp.

"That's not the point!" Russell yelled.

Nami came on board with two barrels of beer. "Sofia! I brought it!" Nami called over.

Sofia sighed, "Fine. I won't do the challenge, but I'm sure Morgan would love to," Sofia smirked looking at Morgan who was yakking away with Luffy.

Their eyes met and Morgan pointed to himself. Sofia nodded motioning for him to come over. Luffy followed. "Hey, Morgan. You wanna do a barrel challenge with my man, Zoro, here?" Sofia asked, now putting her arm around Zoro.

Morgan laughed, "Are ye sure this guy can beat me, the Pirate King?"

"It's worth a shot," Zoro smiled.

Everything went quiet as the two sat across each other at the table. Sofia was behind Zoro and gave them the barrels. "The rules are simple. Whoever can drink the most and not get drunk wins," Sofia explained, "You can start whenever."

"Sofia, who are ya gonna root fer?" Luffy whispered to Sofia.

"Zoro, of course! I barely know Morgan," Sofia whispered back.

Luffy laughed, "Just wait, Zoro's gonna lose on purpose and have you take care of 'im."

"Ya, but I do that anyways," Sofia smiled.

The two began drinking. The crews cheered for their favorable person. Meanwhile, Luffy hugged Sofia. "Luffy, c'mon, I wanna watch," Sofia tried to push him away.

"Just awhile longer. I always think that meeting with you now is all just a dream, but yer real and here," Luffy spoke sweetly.

Russell popped up between them spreading them apart. "No PDAs on this ship," Russell said angrily.

"What's yer deal, Russell? You've been like this all night!" Sofia raised her voice.

"I'm worried fer yer safety!" Russell yelled.

"Enough! I'm no kid! I can take care of myself! Ye aren't my mother, Russell!" Sofia yelled. Russell's eyes widened and he gave Sofia a pained expression. Sofia's eyes widened. Silence built between them and they looked away.

_Crash! _Zoro fell over on the table. Sofia walked over to him. "It seems like you've won, Morgan. Congrats," Sofia sadly smiled.

Sofia took Zoro's arms. "Russell, can ye help me put Zoro to bed?" Sofia asked.

"Uh… sure…" Russell said taking Zoro's legs. They started slowly to the plank attached to the Thousand Sunny.

The plank shook wildly. "Say 'bout before, I crossed the line with what I said. I'm sorry. It was my fault," Sofia apologized.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm not really sure why I even did that in the first place. I guess, when it comes to you, I feel the need to protect you," Russell admitted.

"What? Don't tell me, you've fallen for me," Sofia chuckled teasingly.

"Not true!" Russell blushed.

As Russell took another step back, but missed the plank and started to fall over. Sofia noticed his mistake and took Zoro's collar and threw him onto the Sirius. Luffy looked over and called out Sofia's name over and over again. Everyone else looked over with expressions that seemed like they were scared. As they fell through the sky, Sofia took Russell's arm and brought them closer to each other. Sofia put Russell over her so the impact of the ocean would get to her the most. "The hell do ye think yer doin'?" Russell yelled worriedly.

"Savin' yer ass!" Sofia yelled back, "Don't worry! The water won't and can't kill me!" Sofia chuckled.

Russell was so confused. He went silent on Sofia. Sofia used one hand in a suave motion. The water underneath her moved. Uninjured, the two were submerged deep into the depths. Meanwhile, on board the ship, Morgan was commanding that someone go after two, but Luffy stopped him. "We need to save 'em! Wasn't Sofia apart of yer crew?" Morgan took Luffy's collar.

Luffy remained calm and put on his serious face as did the rest of his crew. "Sofia is still a part of the Straw Hats. Even so, she is more than capable of protecting herself and others. After all, the sea is her home where she was born and raised. It couldn't harm her even if she asked it to," Luffy spoke wisely, "With that said, what is there to worry 'bout 'er?" He smiled.

Robin smiled, "Sofia's a lot stronger than the damsel in distress that you take 'er fer. Never once had we needed to save 'er."

Nami crossed her arms and nodded, "She was doin' more of the savin' than the damselin'." She laughed.

The Sirius was dumbfounded, when a drunken or seemingly drunk Zoro awoke. "Well, seeing as though, we're on the topic, I might as well tell you that what yer 'bout to see is normal to us. Try not to be too surprised," Zoro smiled.

"Oh that's right. Do they know or not?" Usopp questioned.

"Know what?" Eduardo asked.

Chris sighed, "I think I know what. This is 'bout my younger sister, Sara, isn't it? I guess I should be the one to explain the situation then."

As they spoke casually and nonchalantly, Russell opened his eyes underwater. He saw a figure. _A mermaid…? Where's Sofia? _Russell thought. The figure of a mermaid holding his hand. It was too dark to see her face. "Russell, I know ye can't see me, but I need ye to open yer mouth fer a bit," the voice said.

_It's getting' harder to breathe! I can't hold it in much longer! _Russell opened his mouth and the mermaid put a pill in his mouth. Russell swallowed it and soon enough, he could breathe underwater. He blinked a few times and he could see. A girl with an orange tail, eyes and hair floated before him. "Who're ye?" Russell spoke.

The girl smiled, "You already know who I am."

Russell's eyes widened, "So…Sofia…?"

Sofia chuckled, "Truth be told, Russell."

"What is this? Yer breasts are huge under those shells!" Russell exclaimed.

Sofia slapped Russell's cheek. "I see that's the only thing ye ever think 'bout, jerk. I just saved yer life, show some gratitude!"

"Well, sorry!" Russell yelled.

"Grr! Besides, I already told ya that I covered my true sex appeal so knock it off!" Sofia pinched Russell's cheeks.

"Ow!" Russell yelled and slapped away Sofia's hands, "We should get back. They're probably worried."

Sofia nodded and helped Russell to the surface. _Wait… how can I breathe underwater? I'm just human… _Russell thought.

"Hey Sofia, what was that pill?" Russell asked.

"It's a specially made pill to enable underwater breathing. It can only be used once and then ye can breathe underwater forever. It's really useful fer life on the seas, ain't it?" Sofia winked at him.

Russell blushed and looked away, "Uh…yeah."

When they reached the surface, the two crews welcomed them back. "Woohoo! Yo!" Sanji yelled.

"Hmm… I was expectin' more of worried looks to fill the crews," Russell said, "Weren't they worried?"

"They probably were, but I bet it was Luffy's doin'," Sofia chuckled.

"Ya mean that clown?" Russell asked in disbelief.

"Yep! Also, I guess it was Chris who explained my situation to the guys as they're not totally dumbfounded by my tail," Sofia smiled.

Morgan threw down a rope. "Hurry on up and get warm!" Morgan called.

The two swam over. Russell held Sofia tightly. "Ya good?" Russell asked.

Sofia blushed, "Yeah, I'm good." Sofia buried her face in Russell's chest.

"Oi! Oi!" Russell blushed.

"Yer warm…" Sofia breathed in Russell's scent.

Russell tugged the rope and kept looking towards the sky, embarrassed. Sofia looked up at Russell's face. _Never in a million years had I ever thought to have done this. His back is really broad like a man's. Why is it that when I see his face, my heart races really fast? Have I fallen for him? A guy with a carefree personality as his might not be such a bad match for me. Then again, he could just end up hurting me like __**him.**_Sofia thought.

Once they got on board, they were covered with towels. Sofia lied down and gently rubbed the towel on her fin. Russell knelt down behind her and dried her hair. "Russell… stop! Yer gonna catch a cold," Sofia complained childishly.

Konohamaru walked to Sofia. "Sofia, I've decided," Konohamaru announced loudly.

Russell stopped as did Sofia. Sofia smiled seriously, "Yer decision?"

"I wanna stay on here with the Sirius and you," Konohamaru said.

Sofia chuckled, "I had a feelin' that ya wouldn't leave."

"Why'd he leave?" Russell asked nervously.

"It seems as though we need to leave to ship, but I said I'd stay and now Konohamaru wishes to stay as well," Sofia answered.

"You were goin' 't leave?" Russell's eyes widened.

"I turned it down. I wanna stay on this ship," Sofia looked into Russell's eyes, "You interest me… wait… did I say you?" Sofia blushed, "I meant 'crew'! Don't take it the wrong way!"

Russell laughed uncontrollably, "'Crew interest me?' Ya that makes perfect sense!"

"Knock it off!" Sofia turned away.

Russell picked Sofia up in his arms and walked through the crew. Everyone's eyes were on them, whistling and cheering. Sofia was quite embarrassed and so covered her face with the towel on her fin. Russell chuckled as he made the way to their room. Russell placed Sofia on the bed and continued drying her hair. "Yer gonna get the bed wet," Sofia said.

"Who cares?" Russell laughed.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Russell X Sofia: Part 5

**Russell X Sofia Part 5**

The next morning, Zoro and Luffy were in the dining hall having breakfast with everyone. "After this, we'll be heading out," Luffy explained their situation.

"Sofia, it's not too late to come with us ya know," Zoro smiled.

"I know, but I have a crew to take care of. If ya see Smokey, tell 'im I've found a new ship 'n that the marines can't have 'em," Sofia winked.

"Smoker's not gonna be pleased with the ship that ya joined," Zoro smirked.

Sofia laughed, "Since when have I cared what Smokey thought. It's my life not his."

Zoro smiled, ruffling Sofia's hair. Russell jealously watched and grabbed Sofia into his arms. "Sorry, she's taken," Russell said.

Zoro snickered, "Not to worry. I won't be takin' yer woman. Sofia's just my friend."

Russell blushed, "I didn't mean it that way. That wasn't my intention to say that," Russell loosened his grip on Sofia, "Sofia and I are just roommates."

"Yeah, but roommates can be more than that. Sofia and Zoro did date while on board. They slept in the same bed since Sofia didn't get her own room. They were known to the marines as the 'Reckless Couple.'" Luffy said.

Zoro and Sofia gave Luffy death glares, "Yer not helpin' the situation, ya idiot Cap'n."

"See, they're even in sync," Luffy chuckled.

Zoro and Sofia whacked Luffy's head, making two large lumps. "You talk way too much so just be quiet already," they scolded Luffy.

"We need to talk," Sofia took Zoro's hand and they went outside. Sofia sat on the railing. "This is really important, but around Russell, can you stop being so intimate with me?" Sofia blushed.

Zoro's eyes widened. He chuckled, "Sofia, I knew the moment I came on this ship how special Russell is to ya. The way ya motioned to him first 'n not the Cap'n of this ship, the way ya look at him, the way he carried ya in his arms-" Unable to listen to anymore of what Zoro was saying, Sofia covered his mouth, "Okay, I get it! I love Russell…"

"He… ya finally said it," Zoro smiled, patting Sofia's head.

Meanwhile in the dining hall, Luffy ate his breakfast. "Hey, Luffy, those two. Ya said they went out together?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, but now it seems that's not the case anymore," Luffy hid his face under his hat.

"Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?" Russell wondered.

"Ya mean ya haven't noticed?" Luffy looked at Russell in disbelief.

"'Noticed' what?" Russell asked, annoyed.

Luffy sighed, hitting his head against the table. He looked at Russell once more, "Yer in love with Sofia and Sofia loves you!"

"Eh? EEeeehhh? The hell ya sayin'?" Russell asked blushing.

"Are ya really that dense?" Luffy asked, "Even I noticed!"

_Swoosh! _One by one, pirates started to attack the ship. Luffy's ears twitched, "It seems we have company," he said pulling his hat lower on his face. Luffy and Russell got up and went outside. Sofia and Zoro were back to back fighting. Zoro took out his swords. "Zoro, don't kill 'em," Sofia warned seriously.

"I know," Zoro said.

"Do ya guys need help?" Luffy called out to them.

"Nah we're good!" They replied.

Luffy smiled and sat down. Russell looked at him, "Yer just gonna sit there?"

"I trust 'em 't take care of it 'emselves. No biggie," Luffy said nonchalantly looking on.

Russell stood beside him worried, but tried to remain calm. Sofia fought with her body, dodging some attacks and recoiling ten-fold. Her hits knocked them right out. Zoro used the other sides of his blades, making sure not to hurt the guys too much. Meanwhile, everyone else gathered by Luffy and Russell. Morgan whistled, "They're good."

"Ya have no idea how good they are. By the way, who are those guys?" Robin asked.

"They're Alan's crew, the Rika. They follow us around, pickin' fights," Morgan explained.

"Never heard of 'em," Luffy laughed.

"Where's Konohamaru?" Chopper finally spoke.

"Woah! A talkin' reindeer!" Thomas yelled and hid behind Eduardo.

"Konohamaru's sleepin', I think," Eduardo said.

Meanwhile as Zoro and Sofia were fighting, a man with blue hair and a Cap'n's hat pulled out his gun. He pointed it to Sofia and just as he was about to fire, one of his crewmates bumped into him, throwing of the trajectory. The bullet headed towards Russell. Sofia's eyes widened and she rushed towards Russell. She pushed him out of the way. The bullet hit her right arm and Sofia fell to the ground. The world seemed to stand still as everyone was wide-eyed by what just happened. Zoro continued to fight, but looked towards Sofia at every chance he could get. Russell fell to his knees next to Sofia. Luffy got up and screamed, "WHO SHOT THAT BULLET?"

The man who shot it praised himself for taking out Sofia. "Go Alan! Wohoo! That ugly long-haired man was nothin' but a nuisance," Alan yelled happily. Luffy was too angry for words to describe. "Gum-Gum PIST-" Sanji grabbed Luffy's shoulder and shook his head.

Konohamaru ran upstairs towards the commotion and the first thing he saw was Sofia on the ground, clutching her arm. Konohamaru's eyes widened and his mind went blank. There was a circular light below his feet. His head hung low. "Who… who hurt Sofia?" Konohamaru looked around and without thinking, he attacked aimlessly.

Meanwhile, Chopper calmly walked to Sofia. "Sofia, Konohamaru is fighting! Get up!" Chopper yelled, "Prevent him from fighting!"

"Chopper, knock it off! What good will come from yelling at her? She's in pain!" Nami yelled.

Russell put Sofia in his arms. "Why, why did you protect me?" Russell asked, holding back his tears.

Sofia slowly opened her eyes, "Who knows? I just wanted to protect you."

There was another shot fired and Sofia looked over. Konohamaru was kneeling. A bullet entered his stomach. Sofia's eyes widened and she crawled out of Russell's arms. "KONOHAMARU! Gack!" Sofia coughed up blood. "Sofia!" Russell rushed to her side.

"…must…protect…" Sofia reached out to Konohamaru.

_I have… to… protect Konohamaru… I have to… protect him… I need… the strength… _Sofia opened her eyes. There was an orange aura surrounding her. The wind picked her up onto her feet. "It's not over. Not until the day I die," Sofia said seriously. She touched the pendant around her neck, "Orange Pearl VOICE!" Her pendant opened and from it was a small orange pearl and it bathed Sofia in light. Sofia's raggy outfit transformed into a beautiful orange dress and the pearl turned into a microphone. "I'll be the one to protect Konohamaru. Those of you on the Rika, I hope yer prepared fer yer punishment," Sofia said seriously, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go,'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

During the song, Alan and his crew held their ears in agony. They fled cursing the Sirius. The song healed Sofia and Konohamaru's gun wounds. Once the song was over, Sofia fell to her knees, unconscious and Russell caught her just as she was about to fall over. Konohamaru also fell unconscious and Zoro simply put his swords away. "Sofia!" Russell shook her, "Open yer eyes, dammit!" Chris walked to Konohamaru and picked him up. Chopper walked to Sofia and Russell, "They need medical treatment. Sofia exhausted all her energy in that one shot, so help carry her to my infirmary."

Russell and Chris followed Chopper aboard the Thousand Sunny. Meanwhile, the crew was talking nonstop about what had just occurred. "Care to explain Sofia's coughin' fit just there?" Morgan asked seriously.

The Straw Hats went silent. "Sofia would be awfully mad if we told you, but her health has taken a turn fer the worst. Sofia's tuberculosis is worsening her health. Mix that with her cursed ankle and it spells disaster. I could tell she got more tired fightin' out there than usual. She took a lot of hits to the gut, so I would assume she broke a rib or two. Did you guys notice as well?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, we noticed," Franky said, "It was hard to resist the urge to help Sofia, but it would just end up hurtin' 'er pride 'n stuff."

"I really just wanted to get in there and beat 'em all up fer gangin' up on Sofia," Sanji said.

"Enough talk. Let's just wait fer 'em to get back," Luffy pouted anxiously.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper was mixing ingredients around. There were multiple colored pills everywhere. Chopper turned to face Chris, "This green pill is fer Konohamaru. It helps to calm him down in these kinds of situations," Chopper said handing the pill to Chris. "Thanks," Chris said.

Russell was sitting next to the bed Sofia was in, holding her hand worriedly. Chopper walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Sofia has always been so reckless, but we've learned to accept her nature. It's really just a matter of how many wounds she has from the fight," Chopper reassured him.

"How many?" Russell asked.

Chopper sighed, "She has a broken arm. I can tell by the swelling. Sofia's rib is fractured, but it's not too bad. However, the worst part is her tuberculosis."

Russell gasped and looked at Chopper, "What… are ya sayin'?"

"Sofia was born with tuberculosis. It's a curse of the Kuran clan which the heir bares, but Sofia tries to ignore it by putting on a mask. She's always trying to make us not worry 'bout it, but we know. Sofia didn't tell ya so ya didn't need 't worry. It's nothin' new. This has happened many times to Sofia, collapsin' over the loss of blood," Chopper explained chocking back his tears.

"Is there a cure?" Russell asked fiercely.

"No… but there is a way to prolong her death. Sofia has a few packs of her own, but it's not enough. They're called blood tablets. It's fer vampires' exclusive uses fer when they need blood to drink. Another way is human blood. Sofia suppresses her vampiric instincts uses the tablets, but on a full moon, those tablets won't be enough and she'll need human blood to satisfy 'er," Chopper said.

"But… won't that turn us into vampires?" Russell asked.

"Not unless Sofia herself turns ya into a vampire. By that, I mean that a Kuran has the power to choose who becomes a vampire and who doesn't. She'll suck yer blood, but to turn ya into a vampire, she'll inject ya with her venom. Sofia has the ability to not turn a human into a vampire. It's pretty crazy to believe, I know," Chopper smiled.

Chopper went into a drawer and took out over a dozen small black boxes with intricate orange designs on it. "These are Sofia's specially made blood tablets. Have her take at least 3 a night before bed and prohibit both Sofia and Konohamaru from fightin' fer a while until their wounds heal," Chopper said handing Russell the packs.

"Okay," Russell smiled.

Sofia opened her eyes and sat up, "Chopper, how long was I out?"

"Not long. Konohamaru's also well. You two are free to go whenever," Chopper said, "I'll have Chris take Konohamaru back now, actually," Chopper smiled deviously.

"Wait, but he's still sleepin'," Chris said, densely as he was being pushed out the door with Konohamaru in his arms.

"Now, now. It's best to do what the doctor says," Chopper chuckled.

"But I'm a doctor!" Chris complained.

Sofia and Russell looked at each other and began laughing. "Sorry, did I scare ya?" Sofia asked.

"Ya, I was practically cryin'," Russell smiled.

"What a surprise, the headstrong Russell cryin'!" Sofia put her forehead against Russell's, "Yer still warm." Sofia chuckled and Russell blushed.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Russell X Sofia: Part 6

**Russell X Kuran: Part 6**

The straw hats left that evening as Sofia lay asleep. In the middle of the night, Sofia got out of bed and walked out on the deck and leaned onto the railing. There was a nice cool evening sea breeze. Sofia took a deep breath. Then Russell came about. "Ye regret not goin' with 'em?" Russell asked leaning next to her.

"My only regret was leaving Nami and Robin with 'em," Sofia smiled.

Russell laughed, "They remind me of someone close right now."

Sofia chuckled, "Well, I did grow up with Zoro and Luffy. They've always been a rowdy bunch."

"But they can be serious when needed," Russell smiled as he casually put a hand over hers.

They both looked in the opposite directions, embarrassed. "Yer sly, Russell," Sofia blushed.

Later that day, the Sirius docked at the island of Info. On the island, they welcome pirates, but they have a strict rule of only the captain of the ship is allowed to roam freely. Sofia looked at the port on board towards the merchants. _Damn! I'm finally here 'n I can't get anythin' from the merchants! _Sofia thought.

Russell put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. She looked up at him. "Somethin' eatin' away at ya?" Russell asked.

Sofia sighed, "I need to get some info myself on a certain historical item of my country that was lost in the ancient ruins."

"Hmm…? Is it important?" Russell asked interested.

"Very. It's handed down to the heir of my clan. The next heir is a secret though," Sofia winked.

"Well, how 'bout we go?" Russell suggested.

"Yeah, but what 'bout Morgan?" Sofia asked.

Russell leaned on Sofia's shoulder. "A secret between us," Russell whispered.

When no one was on deck eating lunch, Sofia and Russell escaped into the town. They went around looking for jewel merchants. Sofia noticed a particular jeweler had a certain spark to his kiosk. Sofia went over to look and she found what it was. Silver rimmed with silver intricate design and black background ring. Sofia's eyes widened at the gleam it gave off when hit with light. "See something ya like?" Russell asked, startling Sofia.

"Oh! Ye've got a fine eye lady! That ring belonged to the King of the Sea! His name…hmm…? What was his name?" the vendor scratched his chin. Sofia laughed, "I believe his name was Gaito Kuran and his wife, Sara Sarutobi."

Russell's eyes widened as he looked to see Sofia's mesmerized face by the ring. "How much?" Russell asked.

"400,000,000 berries. It's the real deal! Found it myself in the Indian Ocean!" the vendor smiled proudly.

Sofia's eyes widened, "No way! Ya mean ya found the lost ruins of the Orange Mermaids?" she asked excitedly, "I've been trying 't search fer it all my life!"

"Yes I did, 'lil lady. Yer relly into the sea ain't ya? Well, I'm glad I found someone like ya who's interested in the history of mermaids. Most people think I'm crazy! I'll make ya a deal more like a steal of 150,000,000 berries," the vendor offered generously.

"Still too much! C'mon let's go!" Russell tried to grab Sofia's arm, but she pulled away.

"I'll take it!" Sofia proclaimed holding out a large bag.

"The hell ya'd get that?" Russell yelled.

Sofia smiled deviously, "My stealing skills I picked up from Nami have certainly come in handy, though it was 'er I stole from. The pupil has surpassed the master."

Russell took the bag and looked inside, "There's o'er 300,000,000 berries here!"

Sofia laughed, "I'll take the ring and how much on info?"

"Depends on what info ye be needin'" the vendor smirked.

"The Crown of the Queen of mermaids, any leads on the where 'bouts?" Sofia asked seriously. It seemed she had enough fooling around.

"Aye, ye be askin' 'bout Queen Sara Sarutobi of all mermaids-"

"Of the seven seas," Sofia smiled.

The vendor laughed, "Fer ye, free of charge! Now come closer and listen carefully," Sofia leaned up so the vendor could whisper in her ear, "The crown of mermaids is said to be known as the island of mermaids, but Queen Sara created a storm over a human lover. The storm was unending and was known as a curse called 'Sara's wrath.' The island now goes by the name of Skull Island," the vendor whispered.

Sofia smiled, "Thank ya. Ye were very helpful."

Russell growled, "Sofia, let's get a move on!"

"Oh!" Sofia gave the vendor his berries and took the ring and bowed, "Thank ya again!"

Russell dragged Sofia away from the merchants' kiosks and left. "Sofia? Hmm… Where have I heard that name?" the vendor asked himself.

Russell took Sofia down a narrow alleyway. "What's wrong?" Sofia asked seriously.

"It's Cap'n. Stay quiet," Russell kept watch as Morgan walked through the market way.

There was a young peasant girl being beaten by a marine. Morgan, not knowing the situation, went up to them. "Do marines fight the people or protect the people?"

"What does it matter 't ya? The brat was in my way!" the marine yelled, "Get outta here!"

The merchants and villagers kept doing business but they did glance every once in awhile. They seemed to be terrified of the marine. Morgan laughed, "Ya speak human yet look like an animal!"

"What was that?" the marine asked angrily.

Meanwhile, Russell gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Why ain't he fightin'? He's bein' insulted!"

Sofia smirked, a small chuckle escaped from her lips. _It seems I misdiagnosed Morgan. I didn't think he had it in 'im to hold back in a fight… _Sofia thought.

As Morgan and the marine insulted each other, a middle-aged man with light blue-white hair and cigars in his mouth approached the two. He wore a marine's outfit, but unlike other marines, he seemed superior to the rest. Many villagers whispered, "It's Cap'n Smoker!" Sofia's eyes widened as she hadn't expected to see this Captain Smoker.

"The hell ya doin', marine?" Smoker asked glaring at him.

Smoker's glare though the marine's back was towards him sent shivers down his spine. The marine ran a cold sweat. "Cap'n Smoker!" The marine turned around, afraid, "This girl was badmouthin' us marines, sir!"

Smoker kneed the marine in the stomach, "And that gives ya the right 't harm 'er? Yer lucky I don't kill ya, but I'm in a good mood. Now get out of my sight!"

The marine ran away full of fright. Smoker picked the little girl up and dusted her off. Smoker set her down. "Ya don't need 't be afraid anymore. I have a 'lil sister just like ya. She wasn't afraid of me so ya don't need 't be either," Smoker handed the girl a lollipop. The girl smiled accepting the pink lollipop and started to walk away. Smoker gave a slight smile. "Yer a Cap'n?" Morgan asked surprised.

"Of a marine group. 'N yer Cap'n of the Sirius now," Smoker's smiled dissipated.

Morgan laughed, "People sure change Smoker. Yer 'lil sister…huh…"

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Sofia snickered, "Ya haven't changed a bit, Smokey."

Then all of sudden, Sofia's ring slipped off and rolled out into the open. A pirate stepped on it. He picked it up amd whistled, "A nice ring here. This yers?"

"Yes, I would very much like it back," Sofia said seriously, reaching out to grab it.

The pirate grabbed Sofia's arm and pulled her out into the open. "Ya know yer pretty. If ya give me yer body, I'll consider givin' ya ring back," he smiled. Sofia turned her face away as he reeked of alcohol.

"I don't wanna!" Sofia yelled trying to free herself from his grip, but her wounds which sustained kept her from moving too freely.

Out of nowhere, Russell punched the guy. The ring fell into Sofia's palms. "Russell, that's enough. Yer takin' it too far," Sofia said firmly.

"He just took somethin' precious from ya! I won't let 'im get away with it!" Russell mustered all his strength and punched the pirate one last time. The punch sent him flying to the little girl. Sofia's eyes widened and she ran to the girl. Sofia grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way. The pirate fell unconcious. "Are ya okay?" Sofia asked letting the girl go.

The girl quickly got off Sofia and bowed, "Thank ya very much for protectin' me, miss!" she smiled and left. Sofia smiled. "Geh!" Sofia grabbed the side of her stomach which bled from her wounds re-opening.

Russell's eyes widened and he ran to Sofia's side, but Morgan intercepted him. "Ya should've listened to Sofia's warning. Ya took it too far," Morgan said seriously, "Instead of fightin', look to protect."

Smoker walked to Sofia and picked her up in his arms. "It's been some time since we last saw each other, Smokey," Sofia laughed then coughed up blood.

"Just shut up!" Smoker yelled angrily as he carried Sofia to the port.


	8. Russell X Sofia: Part 7

**Russell X Sofia: Part 7**

Konohamaru was fixing Sofia's bandages with Russell and Smoker present. "Russell, this is Smoker, my older overprotective brother and marine Cap'n. Did I mention he also dotes me?" Sofia explained jokingly, "I wasn't expectin' 't see ya here, though."

"Neither was I. I heard a vendor had dad's ring in the area and came here 't search fer it," Smoker scratched his head, "I see I was worried fer nothin' as well."

Sofia laughed, "Yer a little late, "Sofia held out the sea king's ring, "It was purely coincidence and I have a lead on Sara's crown."

Russell sat quietly and gloomily reflecting on what he'd done. Sofia got up and poked Russell between his brows. Russell jolted, "Eh?"

"Yer gonna get wrinkles if ya keep furrowin' yer brows like that," Sofia smiled.

"Oh sorry…" Russell blandly said.

Sofia sighed, "C'mon! Where's yer spirit? Are ya a lifeless shell?"

Then Morgan walked in, "I've decided on yer punishment," Sofia's eyes widened, "Russell, yer confined to yer room until further notice."

"Yes, Cap'n," Russell said sadly.

"What is this?" everyone looked at Sofia, "Why wasn't I punished? I'm responsible fer takin' Russell on that island with me!"

There was the sound of thunder and a yellow flash of light. Russell embraced Sofia, "It's fine. Just this once, let me be the man." Sofia's eyes widened and she looked like she would cry at any moment. Russell let go of Sofia and went to his room.

That night, dinner was quiet and Sofia hadn't touched her food at all. "Is somethin' wrong?" Chris asked worriedly.

"I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll retire fer tonight," Sofia said getting up from her seat. Smoker stopped eating for a moment, "Sofia, this ain't like Sara and Gaito's deaths. At least eat when he returns."

"I'll take yer thoughts into consideration, but it's my body. I know my limits," Sofia said making her way to Nathan's room.

Konohamaru stopped eating, "I think it's time I go on a diet. Smoker, quit bein' so insensitive. We both know how horrible that incident was fer Sofia. Have ye ever been through that kinda situation 'n not be scarred fer life?"

Konohamaru got up and left. "What was that about?" Chris asked, "What incident? Have I really been gone that long?"

Smoker sighed, "Uncle Oorochimaru murdered Sara 'n Gaito 't obtain Sofia's body," Their eyes widened, "Oorochimaru worked alongside an arrancar, I won't explain what that it fer now, named the eraser. He wiped out the Kuran family's memories of those that were in the mansion and scattered them across the world. However, they left Sofia's memories intact, but Sofia was saved just in time by the servants who risked their lives to protect Sofia. Sofia was never the same…" The story continued through the night, "…By the time Sofia got to the Water Village, she didn't shed a tear as if she lost the ability to cry. She also stopped smilin'. The smile which our parents loved so much. She took on more missions that were much more dangerous and hard. Sofia murdered many people. They called her, 'The Merciless Assassin.' We thought that she'd never be able 't smile again. Little had we known what was really goin' on with Sofia, Oorochimaru put his curse mark on 'er 'n Sofia's body was shuttin' down. Her body became weak, but even so she kept up the missions 'n didn't care 'bout 'er health. However, when it came fer Konohamaru to be born, Sofia helped with the delivery. She was the first to hold 'im. I remember Konohamaru was laughin' 'n smilin' at Sofia instead of cryin'. It was the first time I'd seen 'er smilin' in years. She even cried a bit sayin', 'This boy is my zanpaktou? I'm so happy…'" Smoker sighed.

"Konohamaru saved 'er from the darkness…" Morgan said surprised.

"It's so sad!" Thomas cried.

The next day, the Sirius sailed off. Everyone except Russell was in the meeting chambers for their next location. "Our destination is Skull Island. What direction are we headin', Cap'n?" Eduardo asked.

"Directly sou-" Morgan was interrupted.

"North of north east," Sofia murmured but it was good enough to get everyone's attention, "I know Skull Island is close to my home," Sofia admitted, "I only ask fer the crown of mermaids' fer leadin' ya there."

"How can ye be so sure?" Eduardo asked skeptical.

"Years ago, Skull Island went by the name of the Island of Mermaids until my mother and 'er lover were separated because a love between a human 'n mermaid was forbidden. She caused a huge storm 'n put a curse on the island. The island deformed over the years. I couldn't recognize what ya guys were sayin' cuz ya called it by a different name," Sofia explained.

"Does that rule still stand?" Morgan gulped.

Konohamaru chuckled, "No, Sofia's not someone ya want 't mess with if ya know what I mean."

"Konohamaru, that's not something 't laugh 'bout," Sofia said, "We should stop at the next port to replenish supplies. It's on the way there."

"The name of the island?" Chris asked.

Sofia closed her eyes and smirked, "Kibou Island."

"What an odd name, 'Kibou,'" Eduardo wondered.

"It truly is. Why she decided to name 'er daughter 'n the island the same thing is beyond me," Sofia said, "'Kibou' is my original name, but bein' a princess 'n everythin' I needed a different name from my original language to confuse the people after my life."

"Can we trust what ye say? 'Bout Skull Island, I mean," Nathan said suspiciously.

"More than ya know," Sofia said seriously.

There was a loud noise from outside. The Sirius all ran outside to find a giant kraken. "Konohamaru, go get Russell 'n make sure he's alright!" Sofia ordered.

"Hey! Ya don't call the shots! This is my ship!" Morgan yelled.

"Overruled!" the kraken flung a tentacle at Sofia. Sofia jumped on the tentacle and headed to its forehead. Sofia went to touch its forehead and there was a green glow when Sofia almost made contact, but the kraken's eyes widened then narrowed. It grabbed her ankle and rammed her into the mast. "Gack!" Sofia yelled.

"The hell ya doin'?" Russell yelled running to Sofia's side.

"The only thing I know how," Sofia said, her face sullied in blood, "It's in so much pain. It's cries are so loud ringin' through my ears. 'Ya humans killed my parents! Leave me in peace!'" Russell's eyes widened, "The tears of my people are my tears as well!" Sofia cried, "I can't just stand back!" Sofia charged towards the kraken.

"Damn brat!" Morgan yelled chasing after her.

Morgan and Sofia ran side by side. "This is between sea creatures! Turn back!" Sofia yelled.

"No way! Go back! I'll hold 'im off while ya think of a plan!" Morgan yelled as he dodged the attacks.

"Ya better not hurt 'im or screw this up!" Sofia jumped back.

Morgan took out twin blades. Russell's eyes widened. "Konohamaru, throw me my ocarina!" Sofia ordered.

Konohamaru reached into his pouch on the left and threw Sofia the ocarina. "The power of one," Sofia whispered, blowing into the musical instrument. A soothing tune came out of it.

The kraken's flailing soon ceased. Sofia walked to the kraken and touched its forehead. "Thank you, Mermaid Princess, Sofia. I am eternally grateful and in your debt," he said, "Now I can finally rest in peace." The kraken started fading away into the sky. Sofia smiled, "I'm glad I was able to protect ya from hurtin' yerself anymore."

The kraken's eyes widened and he cried a tear fell into Sofia's hands. The tear evaporated and with it the kraken. Sofia fell to her knees and fainted. "She must've used all 'er energy just 't stand," Morgan said.

"I'll take 'er 't the infirmary," Russell lifted Sofia in his arms.

He walked to the infirmary and gently laid Sofia on the bed. Russell sighed, "Sofia, I have to tell ya that today I've witnessed something I wish I hadn't. I think Cap'n Morgan was the man who saved me when I was a child from these bandits. I looked up 't 'im 'n wanted to beat 'im. However, when he scolded me the other day, I was conflicted 'n didn't know why. I'm confused as to why he didn't fight the marine. Why? Why didn't he fight back? Why is he the man from my past?" Russell hid his face in his hands.

Sofia took Russell's hand and squeezed it. Russell looked at her. "He must've had a good reason fer not tellin' ya. I mean, I knew ya way before I joined this 'ere ship. I just didn't know yer name before now. Ya see, Cap'n Morgan was a friend of my family 'n a rookie on my Uncle Shanks's ship. I often went with 'em on their journeys. We arrived on yer hometown, I presume," Russell's eyes widened, "I remember a small boy bein' beaten by bandits. Morgan stood up to 'em, makin' sure not to involve the innocent. The boy kept cryin' 'n cryin'. Morgan didn't know what to do 'n looked to me. I patted the boy's head 'n smiled. We made a promise to each other to 'grow stronger when next we meet.'" Sofia smiled.

Russell's eyes widened remembering the girl's smiled. "I can't believe I forgot all this time. The girl who lifted my spirits that day was ya."

"I guess it was the red string of fate that kept us together," Sofia chuckled.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Russell X Sofia: Part 8

**Russell X Sofia: Part 8**

Several days passed and Russell was allowed back out on deck freely. Sofia often saw Russell swinging his sword back and forth. As Sofia was mopping the deck, Morgan tapped on her shoulder from behind. Sofia looked at him. "He's really concentratin', ain't he?" Morgan smiled.

"Well obviously. He still needs to keep his end of the promise," Sofia laughed.

Morgan ruffled Sofia's hair, "Good, ye smiled," Morgan smirked.

"Hey!" Sofia began pinching Morgan's cheeks.

"Ow!" Morgan yelled.

The two laughed. Meanwhile, Russell glanced over at the two. He seemed quite pissed. _Stop touchin' 'er, Cap'n! _Russell thought.

Later that night in Russell's room, they were getting ready for bed. Russell was still in a bad mood. "Somethin' eatin' at ya?" Sofia asked noticing his sour mood.

"Are ya in love with the Cap'n?" Russell asked.

Sofia laughed, "The hell gave ya that idea?"

Russell blushed, "Just answer me!"

Sofia coughed to clear her throat. "It's true that I loved Morgan when I was younger, but I knew that he only had eyes fer my aunt, Tsunade," Sofia sighed, "I knew who he was when I boarded, but it seems my appearance was a shock to 'im. He couldn't recognize me."

Russell chuckled, "It's good ya gave up then, cuz now I've got no competition."

Sofia blushed and hid under the covers, "I'm goin' 't bed!"

Russell laughed, "Hey Sofia… can I sleep with ya?" Russell smiled.

Sofia stayed for awhile. "Do what ya want…" Sofia answered bright red.

Russell smiled and got onto the other side of the bed. He kissed Sofia's hands which clung onto the blanket over her face. "Good night, my Mermaid Princess," Russell whispered next to Sofia's ear.

The next morning, the Sirius was passing by towards the Port of Kibou Island. However, the crew had not expected to be greeted like royalty. People in suits and maid outfits were lined up smiling and waving to the ship. They cheered loudly to the crew. Sofia and Konohamaru waved to the people happily over the railing. By the time the ship stopped, Eduardo and Nathan threw down the ramp. Sofia ran off towards four people. The servants became serious and bowed, "Welcome home, Lady Sofia!"

Sofia ran up to three guys, who look similar but their hair colors were different, and a girl who resembled Sofia with red hair. Sofia threw her arms around the four. They all laughed and smiled. "Who are they?" Eduardo asked still on the ship next to Konohamaru.

"They're the infamous Kuran quintuplets: Sofia Kuran, elder quintuplet, Gaito Kuran, gray hair and the second oldest, Rogue Kuran, middle quintuplet with red hair, Rhito Kuran, navy blue hair, and Kaito Kuran, brown hair and youngest of the five," Konohamaru said pointing them out.

Russell ran to catch up to Sofia. "Mind introducing me?" Russell asked out of breath.

"Gaito, Kaito, Rhito, and…" Sofia smiled, "Rogue, was it?" Sofia said winking at her.

Rogue smiled, "OH!" Sofia looked at Rogue, "Sofia, Luffy and the others are 'ere."

Sofia laughed, "That Nami… Hey, where's Tsukiyomi?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"Ikuto's by the garden," Gaito answered.

"Perfect!" Sofia took Russell's hand, "There's someone I want ya 't meet."

She dragged Russell away towards the garden. Rogue laughed, "So that's him, I presume!" Someone grabbed the four from behind, "It would seem so!"

"Ugh! Aunt Tsunade!" they yelled.

Morgan's eyes widened when he saw Tsunade. "Tsu-tsu! Been awhile!" Morgan smiled.

Tsunade walked to Morgan, smiling, and hit him on the head. "Thanks fer stealin' my niece!" Tsunade pinched his cheeks, "Cuz of ye, I had a hard time searchin' fer Sofia!"

"Ow! Why are the niece and aunt so similar?" Morgan complained.

Meanwhile in the garden, a midnight blue haired man smelled the orange hibiscus. "Tsukiyomi!" Sofia yelled. Ikuto turned around and his eyes widened. Sofia stopped in front of him out of breath. "Yer back…" Ikuto said surprised.

"Have ye read all my letters?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"All of them…" Ikuto smiled.

Sofia chuckled, "Then without further ado, my most important person," Sofia pulled her hand which held Russell's forward, "Russell!"

Ikuto's eyes widened then narrowed, "Sofia, I don't approve…"

"Why?" Sofia asked confused, "Ain't ya happy I found someone special?"

"That's not it! A human like 'im ain't strong enough 't protect ya!" Ikuto answered honestly.

Russell's eyes widened, "Then I'll prove it 't ya! I can protect Sofia! I challenge ye 't a duel, winner wins Sofia."

Sofia's eyes widened and everyone else had just walked into the garden. "What does that guy think he's doin'? Challengin' Ikuto is like suicide!" Kaito said.

Ikuto smirked, "Challenge accepted."

A few days later, the Sirius was done restoring the mast and restocking supplies. The duel between Ikuto and Russell was about to start. Ikuto wore a blue outfit with a pair of claws and Russell drew out his swords. Tsunade raised her hands, "This is a fight to the death! Go!" Tsunade threw down her hands starting the fight. Russell charged at Ikuto, but IKuto easily dodged the attacks. Ikuto smirked, taunting Russell.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Sofia watched the fight intently, not even blinking once. "Sofia, ya'll dry out yer eyes like that," Eduardo joked as he and the others came by.

"Shut up," Rogue said sternly next to Sofia. She turned around, "Ya've no idea how strong Ikuto is. Ya guy Russell is just bein' played. Ikuto ain't even takin' this fight seriously. It pisses me off!"

"Russell had no chance from the beginnin'. Even I can't beat 'im," Gaito said.

"Is it really such a surprise? He trained under Sofia," Rhito said.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Morgan were watching side by side. "So Ikuto will win?" Morgan asked.

Tsunade sighed, "There ain't a doubt in my mind that he will, but at this rate, neither will win Sofia. Her time is well spent…"

Morgan's eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade, "Today's the day?"

"Yes. I thought it would be a long time before the day came, but time moves far too fast," tears formed in Tsunade's eyes.

Back to the fight, Russell's sword flew from his hand as he was pinned to the ground. "Now die," Ikuto was just about to pierce Russell until Rogue screamed.

"Sofia! Get out of the way!" Rogue yelled jumping back.

However, Sofia was too intent on the fight. Then she looked up and her eyes widened as the sword headed straight for her. Sofia shut her eyes closed, "RUSSELL!"

Russell pushed Ikuto off of him and ran to Sofia dropping his other side. _I have to make it! I must protect Sofia! _He thought.

But will Russell make it in time?

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Russell X Sofia: Part 9

**Russell X Sofia: Part 9**

Sofia opened her eyes and they widened. Russell hovered over her with his hand bloody from catching his sword. "Good, ya don't look hurt," Russell smiled. Russell dropped the sword and embraced Sofia.

Ikuto's eyes widened. _Sofia, that time ya yelled out his name. Why didn't ya yell out my name like ye usually do when yer in danger?_

Later that night, everyone was enjoying a feast, but Sofia was on the beach. She dipped her bare feet where the waves touched. "Tonight's the night. Happy 16th birthday to me," Sofia sighed looking up at the moon, her back to the party.

"The party's over there not here, Sofia," Russell laughed.

Sofia smiled and turned around; "Yes, I can see…uh…" tears slowly flowed from Sofia's eyes. _Weird… I knew this day would come, yet… _

Russell's eyes widened, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sofia wiped her tears away, "Russell, I want to give ya somethin'. C'mon 'ere."

Russell walked to Sofia and she took his hands. "Yer hands are so warm…" Sofia's lips quivered. Sofia put her hand on her orange shelled pendant then she took it off. Sofia put the pendant in Russell's hands. "I want ya to have this. Keep it safe 'n treasure it with yer life," Sofia said, but she wouldn't look Russell in the eyes.

Russell ran a hand through Sofia's hair, "Sofia, what is this about?"

Sofia pushed Russell's hand away and looked into his eyes. They sparkled under the moonlight. "Say, Russell, if I were to leave this world someday, how would ya feel?"

Russell looked away, "I'd never feel the same way I feel now fer ya then fer any other woman again…"

Sofia's eyes widened, "No!" Sofia shouted, Russell stared at her, "I don't want ya 't feel the pain of livin' in the past. Please promise me that ya'll move on when the time comes…please…"

"Why are ya askin' me this?" Russell asked scared as if he knew.

"Just please promise me…" Sofia cried.

Russell's eyes widened, "I refuse! I will only love one person 'n one person only 'n that's ye, Sofia! My heart belongs only to ya!"

Sofia's eyes widened and she grabbed her chest. She started to fall, "Ya idiot…" Sofia said catching one last glimpse at Russell before closing her eyes completely. Russell caught her and fell to his knees. The water, though, touching Sofia's hair didn't change it orange. "Sofia, oi! Wake up! This is a joke… Sofia!" Russell yelled.

Everyone ran over to find Sofia's still body in the water. Her form or hair didn't change. Rogue cried immediately. Gaito held her in his arms to try to console Rogue. Rhito put a hand on Kaito's shoulder as he looked to the ground. Kaito looked up at the beautiful night sky. Konohamaru fell to his knees, "No… say it ain't true Sofia… please," Konohamaru cried, "OPEN YER EYES!"

The Sirius crew was in complete shock as well was the Straw Hats. "Zoro, why didn't ya tell me it was 'er birthday today?" Luffy asked hiding his eyes under his hat.

"What could ya have done that would've made this day any better?" Zoro asked hiding under his bandana.

There was a bright white light which bathed everyone. In the light appeared a woman with glowing features. She held a staff and wore a white dress. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Aqua Regina-sama!" the Kurans yelled.

Aqua Regina smiled sadly, "Sofia Kuran's life force has been spent. She will be reborn in a new time."

Russell's eyes widened and he squeezed Sofia harder, "Over my dead body! I won't let ya have Sofia. I don't care who ya are! I'm gonna protect 'er!"

Aqua Regina raised her brow, "Who are you to get into the affairs of the Kuran clan?"

"I am in love with Sofia and I'll never look at another like I have 'er," Russell yelled.

Aqua Regina looked to Tsunade, "Is this a human?"

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Hmm…" Aqua Regina thought deeply. She looked at Sofia and images of Sofia's life on the Sirius were played in her mind. Aqua Regina sighed. _Sofia regrets not telling this human her feelings, but if I bring her back, the consequences will be severe. My love with a human wasn't this dramatic, but I want the happiness of her. _"I'll give ya a month to go to Skull Island and retrieve the crown of mermaids. Tsunade's job will be to gather the rest of the mermaid princesses as their pearls are a necessity to the crown. Until then, I will keep Sofia's body so it won't deteriorate. I give you all my regards," Aqua Regina smiled.

She disappeared into the light and so did Sofia. Russell stood up and looked up towards the sky. His grasp on Sofia's pendant tightened. "Hey!" Ikuto yelled, "Ya got a long month ahead if ya think yer ready 't face the challenges of Skull Island!" Russell turned around shocked. Ikuto smirked, "Be prepared…"

After Sofia's death, word had spread around and they all gathered at Kibou Island. Friends from Fairy Tail, friends from the marines as well as family members and many others. The Sirius during the past few weeks had it rough. They'd been rigorously trained by the Kurans personally. Russell trained the hardest under Ikuto's instructions. Morgan trained under Tsunade, Eduardo with Rogue, Nathan with Gaito, Thomas with Rhito, and Chris with Yourichi. The Mermaid Princesses arrived the very next day after Sofia's death. They took her death seriously and maturely. Now, three weeks later, Ikuto deemed the Sirius group ready. Sofia's revival has become a race as to which time she would go to. Many had already left Kibou Island in search of the crown. The Straw Hats, Rika, Sirius, and some people from Fairy Tail stayed behind to train.

That night, the Mermaid Princesses held a feast for everyone as the next day, they'd leave. Luffy and Alan had gotten quite close since they met and even agreed to team up together. Morgan sighed drinking his beer, "Alan, why ya even here?"

Alan laughed, "Cuz yer 'ere!"

Meanwhile, Russell, like he'd done this as a routine every night, stood down by the beach. He took out Sofia's pendant and opened it up. Before, the small orange pearl glowed vibrantly, but as each day passed, the light dimmed. A woman with short blonde hair walked down the beach. Russell hadn't noticed her yet. "Somethin' of interest down 'ere?" She asked.

Startled, Russell quickly shut the pendant closed and put it in his pocket. Russell looked around. "Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, sorry fer just comin' down 'ere. I must be invadin' yer personal space," Lucy sat down next to Russell.

"It's fine. It's a free world after all," Russell joked.

Lucy laughed, "I can see that fer myself."

The wind blew quietly as silence took over. Lucy looked out to the ocean. The waves crashed at the shore. "Was it 'ere?" Lucy asked, "I can imagine it. Sofia loved the ocean."

"Yes, it was, but I'll get 'er back. I swear it on my life," Russell said passionately.

Lucy watched him bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. "I can tell ya really love 'er. I'm glad ya can talk 'bout this aloud," Lucy said.

"I haven't talked 'bout Sofia since 'er death. It takes me back and it lifted up a weight on me. I'm glad as well. Thanks Lucy fer bringin' it up," Russell said, "Yer a good friend."

Lucy chuckled, "Yer a good friend, too. Ya rescued me several times when the island was bein' raided. I'm just so weak."

"Wait that was ya?" Russell asked jokingly.

Lucy and Russell both laughed. "Yer a catch!" Lucy smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

The next day, everyone began to set off. Since Fairy Tail didn't have a ship, they went with the Sirius crew. There weren't enough rooms for everyone, so Russell and Lucy had to share a room. "Sorry 'bout this. I feel like I'm intrudin' on yer space," Lucy sighed.

"It's not really that much of a bother, I guess," Russell scratched his head, "Though I feel like somethin' has changed."

"Hmm?" Lucy tilted her head as she sat on Russell's bed. Russell's eyes widened. _Now, I know. This girl ain't Sofia. _Russell shook his head furiously.

"I'll take the floor then," Russell said nestling onto the floor boards.

"I'm really sorry 'bout this!" Lucy bowed.

"Ya keep apologizin'! It's getting' on my nerves!" Russell snarled.

Lucy got on her knees next to Russell's head. She took his hand into hers. "Then instead of sayin' 'sorry', I'll say 'thank you.'" Lucy said blushing to her ears.

Russell smiled, putting a hand on Lucy's head. "Now it's my turn 't say 'sorry.' All I see is Sofia 'n no one else can replace 'er. I love 'er smile, 'er laugh, 'er whole bein'."

Lucy chuckled, "I already knew that. I just wanted 't get my feelin's across. I thought that by fallin' fer ye, I'd be betrayin' my friendship with Sofia. I didn't want that cuz Sofia 'n I were so close, but I couldn't control these feelin's. I'm so glad that yer so faithful and thank ye fer kindly turnin' down my feelin's."

Russell's eyes widened as Lucy hid her tears. There was a knock on the door. "Russell, can we talk?" Konohamaru asked.

Russell and Konohamaru went up to the deck. They hung over the railing. "I had a dream the other night 'bout Sofia. She was cryin' 'n yellin' that I betrayed 'er."

"Ya know as well as I, it ain't anybodies faults," Russell reassured him, his expression saddened.

Konohamaru looked up to the sky, "I wonder how she's doin'."

Meanwhile, in a world beyond Skypiea, a young girl with long black hair opened her eyes. She was gently tucked in a sleeping bag. The girl was in a forest and a fire was blazing in a pit. A man with gray hair, resembling Gaito, and a ring with an intricate design was there as well as a woman with long black hair and an orange pendant like Sofia's. The little girl lifted herself up. "Where am I?" the girl looked around.

The woman smiled, "You fell asleep, Sofia."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Russell X Sofia: Part 10

**Russell X Sofia: Part 10**

The days were rough to get to the island. Throughout the entire time, there was a storm. "Sara's curse is far more dangerous than I anticipated!" Morgan yelled tying down ropes along with everyone else.

The ship was rocking severely back and forth. It could turn over and cap size at any moment. Lucy tried to hold onto the mast as she was about to fall over. Lucy panicked completely, kept yelling for her life. Meanwhile, everyone else had to bring down the sail. By the time it was lunch time, everyone was soaked and had to bring several changes of clothes. Nathan had all the food ready, but the ship was very rocky and food kept spilling. Nathan was too pissed for words that most of the food he made had been wasted. Food storage diminished gradually with all the extra people. However, Russell hadn't stopped and didn't go to have meals and neither did Konohamaru. They wanted more than anything to get to the island and find the crown. Lucy watched the two from dawn to dusk. "They're workin' hard," She mumbled.

"I don't see why they shouldn't. After all, they want Sofia back the most. It's only natural to want to get her back," Natsu smiled.

Lucy got up from her seat. "Ya don't need 't tell me twice," Lucy pouted.

"Why? Ya jealous that Sofia gets all the attention from Russell 'n ya don't?" Natsu laughed.

Lucy went to slap Natsu. Natsu flinched, but Lucy stopped halfway. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched the tears neatly flowed down Lucy's face. Lucy sighed, "I think I'll go cool off outside." Lucy stormed out of the room.

"Yer so stupid, Natsu," Morgan sighed, "Learn a woman's heart."

Lucy walked towards Russell trying not to slip and fall. "Hey!" Lucy waved to Russell.

Russell smiled slightly, "Be careful."

Lucy chuckled, "I'm a celestial wizard. Don't belittle me!"

"Yer also not the strongest celestial wizard," Konohamaru laughed.

"Why ye!" Lucy joked.

"Konohamaru, why don't ya go inside? I'm sure Lucy has 'er reasons fer comin' out 'ere," Russell said patting Konohamaru's head.

Konohamaru nodded silently and headed inside. He sat at the table which Natsu sat at. "Aren't ya worried that he'll fall fer 'er?" Natsu asked.

"Not even a little bit. I trust 'im far more than any human Sofia's been with. Besides ya should've kept a tighter leash on yer woman," Konohamaru warned.

"She ain't mine. I never told 'er," Natsu said.

"Then yer an idiot," Konohamaru snorted.

"Why do ya'll come down on me like that?" Natsu sighed.

Wendy walked up to the two. "Um… Natsu… the effects of troia will wear off soon," Wendy said; her hands fidgeting as she swiped glances at Konohamaru who kept his eyes on the window.

"Oh right!" Natsu exclaimed.

Meanwhile, outside it was pouring harder than before. There was a giant wave that went cast a shadow over the ship. Russell's eyes widened. "RUN!" Russell yelled at Lucy.

However, it was far too late. The wave crashed into the side of the ship. Lucy lost her footing and went flying overboard. Russell ran to the railing and went to grab Lucy's arm. Luckily, he was able to get her. Their eyes met. "Hold on tight!" Russell yelled.

"Okay!" Lucy yelled back.

Russell pulled with all his might to bring Lucy up. He held her in his arms carefully. "Ya alright?" Russell asked, out of breath. His heart was pounding fast.

Lucy nodded. She was shaking furiously. The two walked into where everyone else had been cooped up during the ruckus. Konohamaru had Wendy in his arms as they were rammed into a corner. "Ya alright?" Konohamaru asked Wendy.

Wendy blushed, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Get me a towel!" Russell yelled.

Morgan threw a large towel to Russell. Russell covered Lucy in the towel. Russell took Lucy to the bathroom. "Don't take too long a bath," Russell said before walking to his room.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy blushed.

After Lucy got out of the bath, Thomas called to everyone. "I think I see the island!" Thomas yelled. Everyone got out on deck. The deck was slick and very slippery. Through the fog, everyone could see a large jagged skull of rock. Russell smirked, "Finally…" he whispered.

The clouds were beginning to disperse and sunlight dove onto the deck. "So, Sara's curse was only on the outer perimeter of the island?" Chris asked.

"It appears to be that way," Eduardo smirked.

Meanwhile, there was something moving in the sea. It was something huge. Once it reached the surface, it jumped over the ship. A red headed mermaid was on it. A giant humpback whale had jumped over, making everyone's jaws drop. The mermaid smiled waving to everyone. "Wait, don't tell me," Eduardo sighed, slapping his head to his forehead, "ROGUE! The hell ya doin' 'ere?"

"Whatcha think? I can't leave ya 't take care of my sister's revival!" Rogue yelled.

Rogue jumped off of the whale's back and flipped, changing into her human form. "I must say, though, I've never been 't this 'ere island, so I'm on unfamiliar grounds," Rogue said.

"If that's the case, then why'd ya come 'ere?" Eduardo asked.

"Because of my pendant, it may come in handy. And I came 'ere to see ya…" Rogue blushed.

Eduardo looked away, embarrassed. He sighed, "Just stick with me 'n I'll protect ya."

As soon as the Sirius docked, everyone partnered up and searched the area. Morgan gave the order to search thoroughly and call for back up if need be. Laxus went with Morgan, Levy paired up with Gajeel, Lisanna hung around Mirajane, Elfman followed after Evergreen, Freed chased Bixlow, Natsu went with Happy, Carla was reluctant to go with Pantherlily, Juvia stalked Gray, Eduardo and Rogue were happily paired together, Wendy blushed her way with Konohamaru, Nathan happened to go with Cana, Chris escorted Erza, and Lucy made her way to be paired up with Russell.

When Russell and Lucy were walking through the woods, Lucy lost her footing and tripped causing the land to collapse. Lucy gasped, "Am I really that heavy?"

Russell laughed, "Nah, I'm sure it was just some old limestone!" Russell gave Lucy his hand. Their eyes locked and Russell helped her up. "Ya aight?" Russell asked.

Lucy dusted the dirt off herself. She sighed, "Don't mind me. I'm pretty clumsy."

Russell's eyes widened and he smirked, "I think we've found our lead."

Lucy and Russell gathered to where Lucy had fallen. "It looks like an old fire pit, but there's something underneath it," Lucy said moving the scorched dirt and rocks to find a wooden door.

"A wooden door that could withstand fire?" Russell asked in disbelief.

"It's not a normal door. A magic spell of preservation was put on it by someone of a high level magic," Lucy analyzed.

"Yer good," Russell smirked, "He opened the metallic latch on the door, "Ladies first."

Meanwhile, a young Sofia was confused as to what was happening. "Who are you?" she asked, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Sofia, didn't you know that this is the afterlife?" the woman asked.

"If that's true, how come I don't remember dying?" Sofia asked.

"How can a person remember? It's not really something that you'd what to remember now is it?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

The woman smiled, "You know who we are. You can't forget us."

There was a low breeze in the air. The fire's crackling became increasingly louder. Sofia stared deep into the fire and from it she saw something. Sofia shut her eyes tightly. Sofia's eyes widened. _'Sara! Gaito! Can you sing another song?' _There was a child's laughter and music playing. Sofia looked at the man and woman. "Sara and Gaito… you're my parents…" Sofia mumbled.

Sara and Gaito smiled gently, then they disappeared. Sofia's eyes widened, "Sara? Gaito?" Sofia yelled out their names.

"Come find us, my dear…" Sara chuckled.

Sofia saw the fire go out and with it a burst of bright light from underneath. Sofia controlled water in the grass to put out the smother the smoke and moved it out of her way. Sofia quickly and without hesitation opened the latch leading into a tunnel and jumped in. Sofia conjured up a fire in her palm and looked around as she walked down a staircase. There was a large picture of a mermaid and a human. Sofia recognized the story, "This is the story of Aqua Regina-sama and her lover. A forbidden love between a mermaid and a human…" Sofia's eyes widened. She felt her body pulse and grow larger. Sofia looked at herself. "…a human… and a mermaid…" The pulsation Sofia felt happened several times repeating those words. She couldn't pinpoint what was bothering her. Sofia continued her walk, closely examining the hieroglyphics. Sofia made it to a gate which was large compared to her young body. Sofia touched the door, closing her eyes and focusing her energy on the door. An orange aura surrounded her and Sofia opened her eyes, but the door seemed to have rejected Sofia. "Ngh!" The door forced Sofia to fall.

Sofia heard laughter and she tried to look for the person. "Silly, child. Did you honestly think that your pathetic imperfect magic could open me?" The door spoke.

"A talking door? What the hell is up with this place?" Sofia sighed.

"Wow, I never realized children were allowed to curse and at such a young age," the door snickered.

"A child? I'm not a child. I'm…" Sofia hesitated, her head making her slightly dizzy, "I'm…"

The door laughed, "Don't strain yourself kid! So, on to the importance; you're a mermaid princess, I would assume."

"How can you tell?" Sofia asked.

"Those who are mermaid princesses are the only ones who can hear my voice and their lovers as well," the door explained.

Sofia's eyes widened, "Lovers…?" The word stung Sofia's heart furiously. She wanted to fall down in pain, but she remained calm.

"Well, a child won't understand, but you must've come here for a reason," the door cheerfully spoke. The door was quite enthusiastic for an inanimate object.

"I'm not sure why I came here. There was a light at the opening and I was curious," Sofia answered politely.

"You do know the saying of 'curiosity killed the cat', don't you?" the door chuckled, "Well, that doesn't matter now. So, all you need to do to open me is use your pendant in the slot where the doorknob should be."

"My pendant…" Sofia gasped, "…?" She touched her chest where her pearl pendant should be. _Where is it? I'd never take off my pendant… even during missions!_

"Is something the matter? Why are you hesitating?" the door asked.

"It seems I don't have my pendant with me at the moment. Is there another way in?" Sofia pleaded. _I'm not sure why, but behind this door, something or someone is calling for me. I can't shake this feeling and I'm becoming more and more aggravated._

"YOU LOST YOUR PENDANT? THAT PENDANT HOLDS YOUR LIFEFORCE IN IT! IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN TO IT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" the door shrieked.

"I figured that out, geez," Sofia unplugged her ears, "Besides it's in a safe place."

"And just how can you be so sure?" the door asked suspiciously.

Sofia clenched her chest. "Let's just call it a gut feeling," Sofia whispered gently.

The door sighed, "Then answer this riddle: Buddhist monk, Ota Dokan, was in the middle of nowhere walking around in a sudden downpour looking for something to cover him. He comes across an old rundown inn to borrow a grass raincoat and a single little girl came out. She held out to him a kerria blossom and reciting a poem, '_Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo, yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki.' (Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear) _Ota Dokan, then, leaves rather angrily, but later feels guilty as he realizes what she truly meant. Tell me dear child, if you've been listening, what did Ota Dokan realize?"

Sofia had her eyes closed the whole riddle, listening intently. She slowly opened her eyes, her lashes long and beautiful. Sofia smirked, "This was Yamabuki Otome's story, was it not? Yamabuki was a close friend of mine as I am her son's, Rikuo Nura's, ally in combat. Well, he isn't technically her son by blood, but they're related in some way. Anyways, 'mi no hitotsu da ni naki' (does not bear a single fruit) can be read as 'mino hitotsu da ni naki' (does not have a single straw raincoat). That was why Ota Dokan felt guilty."

"Wow. Smart kid," the door said to itself. "Well, kid. It's been fun, say 'hi' to whoever's on the other side," the door opened itself up.

Sofia poked her head in through the door. There was gold and treasures everywhere, quite the sight to behold. There was light that cast itself over the twin throne chairs. Gaito stood up looking up at the light, but Sara was nowhere to be found. "Gaito, where's Sara?" Sofia asked curiously.

Gaito turned around to greet Sofia. "Sara went to take care of some business," Gaito said, "It may take her a while, but let's spend some time together. After all, it's been awhile since we last talked. You can sit in Sara's chair."

Sofia sat down in Sara's throne. "Has it really been that long? I thought I just fell asleep," Sofia's eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

Gaito's eyes widened slightly and he gave Sofia a quick smile, "Well, when you live a life like a Kuran's, time seems to pass more slowly."

"That's true, I suppose," Sofia said, trying to remember that she shouldn't be suspicious of family.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel, Lucy was using a celestial key as a way for light. The ruins of mermaid history appeared on the walls. "Wow! There's so much history 'ere. I'm sure Nico Robin would've loved 't decipher this," Lucy said.

"Robin is a straw hat with the black hair, right?" Russell asked unsure.

"Yep!" Lucy exclaimed.

There was a large rumble as it seemed Lucy's loud voice caused a tremor. Rocks began to fall and water seeped through the cracks. "Not good!" Lucy yelped.

Russell tried to grab Lucy's hand, but the water poured in. "LUCY!" Russell yelled.

The two were caught in the water and swept away into different tunnels. By the time the water cleared out, Russell awoke to find himself lost. "Where am I?" Russell asked himself.

"Hey, so yer awake now," Zoro was sitting against the wall across from Russell.

"Zoro? Where the hell are we?" Russell questioned.

Zoro shrugged, "Ain't sure. I just randomly chose a few paths and then the water swept me away."

_This guy's a complete idiot! What did Sofia see in 'im? _Russell thought.

They both got to their feet. "Well, I'm gonna go this way then. Try not 't follow me," Russell said pointing left.

"Like I'd follow the guy that stole my girl," Zoro joked.

After a few turns left and right, Zoro and Russell bumped into each other. "Really? How pathetic. Ya can't even do what ya said not 't," Zoro accused Russell.

"Just shut up!" Russell said pissed.

Then, there was a fierce growl. Russell turned around to find a wolf. It seemed angry that the two were trespassing. "Hey," Zoro called to Russell, "Go on. I'll take care of this. Go get Sofia back."

"I need 't find Lucy first. We got separated," Russell said.

"And ye say ya love Sofia," Zoro sighed, "Go! I'll find Lucy after this. Sofia chose ya 't be with, not me!"

Russell's eyes widened. "Thanks, Zoro," Russell said running past Zoro and towards a fork.

When Russell got to the fork, he hesitated and started left, but…

_Turn right, jackass!_

Russell stopped abruptly. "The hell was that? My conscience?"

_Yes, 'cuz yer conscience is a female voice, idiot now turn right!_

"And why should I listen 't ya?" Russell asked.

_Cuz if ya don't Sofia's gonna be dead fer good and I need 'er 't take the throne as heir of the Kurans!_

Russell, although skeptic, went back and ran right. The female voice guided Russell to a door. "Welcome human man of whom I do not know!" the door spoke.

"Jesus Christ! First a voice in my head 'n now a talkin' door?" Russell exclaimed.

The door ignored the rude commentary. "Now, now, no need to be so hostile. You must be _her _lover," the door said.

"Her?" Russell asked.

"Yes, yes. Just look at your pocket glow orange!" the door exclaimed excitedly.

Russell took Sofia's pendant from his pocket. "Ooo! Very good! She was right about it being in safe keeping! Now put that in my slot and open away!"

Russell did as told and the door opened up to him. From inside he could see light and a woman who wore a white dress with a black belt and orange hair. The woman turned around and smiled. "Well then," Russell's eyes widened recognizing the voice as the woman in his head, "I leave my daughter in yer capable hands." When the moonlight hit the woman directly, she slowly dissipated with a smile.

Russell thought he'd seen a ghost or something like it, but he started to search for the mermaid's crown, disregarding all the other treasures.

However back to where Sofia and Gaito were, they were talking about the family inheritance. "Sofia, do you wish to be Queen of the Kuran clan and Mermaids?" Gaito asked.

"More than anything in the world, but must there be an age limit?" Sofia whined.

Gaito chuckled, "Naturally. When ya turn 16, that'll be the day."

Sofia froze. _16? My 16__th__ birthday? 'Happy 16__th__ birthday 't me…' _Sofia's eyes widened. _Russell…!_

An orange light surrounded Sofia. There were gusts of winds encircling her. Sofia's body grew into that of an older lady. When the gusts dispersed, the memories of Sofia's time with Russell returned. Sofia looked at herself. There were footsteps and Sofia looked to the distance. "If yer done 'ere, get yer ass back down there on Earth and be with yer man!" Sara yelled patting Sofia's head.

Sofia smiled, hiding her face. She took hold of Sara's hand on her head. Sofia looked up at them. "Mom, dad, thank ya fer everythin'," Sofia said leaving a tear behind.

Gaito put an arm around Sara's shoulder. "She's growin' int' a fine lady," he laughed.

Sara wiped a tear from her cheek, "Yeah, no joke, she grew right before our very eyes."

Meanwhile, Russell had found the crown and started to go back the way he came, when there was an orange glow. Russell's eyes widened and Sofia appeared in front of him in an orange dress where the back draped over her legs. Sofia chuckled, embarrassed as Russell scanned Sofia's entire body. "It's been awhile, Russell," Sofia said, casually playing with her dress.

"Come 'ere…" Russell said, wanting to make sure that Sofia was real. Sofia jumped into Russell's arms and they twirled around.

"I've missed ya so much!" Sofia began to tear up.

They were laughing like and idiot couple. Russell brought Sofia down and they shared a small, slight, gentle kiss. "I love ya," they quietly whispered in unison.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
